Shades of Red and Green
by J-Pop Princess
Summary: This is a collection of unrelated Zoro/Nami oneshots. Each will feature adult content with various kinks. Lemons ahead!
1. Keeping Warm Was Never So Hot

This is the first of hopefully many Zoro/Nami one shots written for the 30_lemons lj community. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my current commitments to the Naruto fandom, but I feel like it's finally time to branch out a little.

I don't own One Piece or any of its characters.

Prompt: Preventing Hypothermia

XXXXX

Keeping Warm Was Never So Hot

"Hard to starboard!" Nami cried out, the roaring winds and crashing waves so loud that Sanji could barely hear her orders even though she was right outside the door. The ship's cook followed her command, turning the ship so that its side wasn't buffeted quite so hard by the wind.

"Zoro, Luffy, tie up the sails! They've come loose again!"

The rubberman and the swordsman immediately left to complete the task, tying down the large black sail before the raging winds tore it to shreds.

The storm had hit suddenly, the sky turning from sunny blue to thunderous black in less than half an hour. The waves had become violent, tossing the Going Merry around as if it were a toy boat in a bathtub. Usopp and Chopper were sent into a terrified frenzy before they curled up in a corner, shivering and clinging to each other as if it might save them from the storm. Nami stood just outside the bridge, soaked to the bone from the pouring rain and trying to keep their ship from getting thrown off course as she gave commands. Robin was at her side, conjuring hands to help with tasks as needed.

Once they finished securing the sails, Zoro and Luffy dropped back onto the deck, both drenched and tired. The ship's fearless leader was beginning to show signs of fatigue as he was assulted by the waves crashing into the deck, the sea water sapping his strength.

"I think I should take Luffy below deck," Zoro yelled over the wind. He knew that soon the pirate captain wouldn't even be able to stand if he remained saturated with salt water.

"Zoro, I'm fine," Luffy yelled back in protest.

"Well, at least go stand by Sanji and dry off," Nami ordered, squinting at the log pose on her wrist through the pounding rain to make sure the ship was still headed in the right direction.

Before the elastic pirate could argue, a huge wave crashed into the side of the ship and washed over the whole deck. Nami's feet were knocked out from under her as Zoro and Luffy managed to cling to the central mast. The boat pitched to the side as at was nearly capsized. The sudden motion sent the navigator sliding across the deck and over the railing where she fell screaming into the sea.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted, immediately leaving the helm to come to her aid. But Zoro, in a display of lightning speed, had already kicked off his boots and unbuckled his swords. He tossed his precious weapons to Luffy before racing to the edge of the deck and diving head first into the sea after her.

"Zoro! Nami!" Chopper cried, leaving the dry haven of the bridge to stare tearfully over the railing with Usopp right behind him.

Sanji slammed his fist against the railing and cursed, "That shitty idiot! Now they're both in trouble!" Another wave hit the boat, nearly pulling Chopper into the sea as well as he struggled to hang on to the wooden railing with hoofed hands.

"Everyone, back to your positions!" Robin called when she noticed the ship was starting to veer off course without anyone to steer it. "Ussop, you keep an eye out for them and throw them a rope!"

Sanji returned, struggling with the helm as he tried to fight the raging sea. Usopp stared into the dark churning ocean, desperately hoping to spot either of his comrades, but all he saw was gray sea foam and black water.

"Don't worry," Luffy called, his voice surprisingly bright. "Zoro is too tough to drown. He'll keep Nami safe!"

Unfortunately, Usopp could not bring himself to share his captain's optimism.

Sanji distractedly guided the ship back on the course their navigator had set. His beloved Nami needed help, and though he wanted badly to be her knight in shining armor, her life was currently entrusted to a man with no sense of direction. He lit a cigarette, using his hand to shield the small flame of his math from the wind and rain. If he couldn't be the one to save her, than Zoro sure as hell better bring her back safely, or the cook would see to it that their pirate crew lost one more member in addition to their navigator.

XXXXX

Zoro sputtered as he tried to clear his mouth and nose of the sea water that seemed to persistently find its way inside. Nami clung to him, barely conscious as she shivered violently. The swordsman knew he had to get her out of this freezing water soon if he planned on saving her life.

The oceans of the Grand Line were both frightening and unpredictable with the strong currents making it difficult to stay on course. Though he could have sworn he had started swimming back towards the ship, he had gotten turned around and was soon carried away from the Going Merry. The boat was now out of sight and the waters still violent, forcing Zoro to swim hard just to keep afloat.

Through the stinging ocean spray, he spotted a glimmering light on the horizon. It blinked on and off, dim but recognizable, alerting him that some sort of man made establishment resided there. He fought the wind and rain as he swam towards it at a torturously slow pace, and little by little the light growing bigger. Gradually, Zoro could see the rocky outcropping that the light was built upon, and beside it a coastline. Relief flooded through him as his bare feet finally touched upon sand. He hauled himself out of the stormy waters and onto the beach, dragging Nami with him.

He was exhausted and freezing but at least they were on land, although he had no idea where they were or how they were going to get back to the Going Merry. "Nami, we made it," he called through the rain that had yet to relent.

He received no reply, not even a faint murmur. He looked down to find that the woman in his arms was no longer clinging to him, but was limp and unconscious.

"Shit," he grumbled, noticing the navigator's skin had taken on a bluish hue while her lips were damned near purple. It was hard to tell if she was breathing with the storm whipping around them, but he could feel her heart beating weakly against his chest. He had to get her somewhere warm and dry or risk losing Nami to hypothermia, but the beach offered no immediate solutions. The light which he'd hoped might be a lighthouse was just a searchlight on top of a tall metal tower and held no promise of housing someone who could help them.

The beach sloped upward, hiding what was on the other side from view, and Zoro could only hope he would find help on the other side. The green haired man pulled Nami onto the beach out of the reach of the crashing waves before he forced his aching muscles to run up the slight incline a ways. His skin was raw from being chaffed by wet clothes, and his feet sunk deep into the soft sand, making running even more difficult. He was chilled through, causing his teeth to chatter and his body to shake, and all he wanted was someplace warm and dry. Thankfully, what waited for him on the other side of the hill offered precisely that.

Spread out below him was a town with its lights twinkling in the darkness. It wasn't a very large one but they surely had to have an inn they could stay in…if Zoro could find the money to pay for one.

The swordsman stuck a hand into the pocket of his wet trousers and found nothing but equally soggy lint. It appeared he didn't have so much as a single beli on him. Fortunately he was stranded with a woman who loved money more than anything in the whole world. She had to have cash on her _somewhere_.

He returned to Nami's side and knelt next to her in the sand. After a brief inspection, he discovered the pockets of her tight fitting brown pants were empty and the pale blue T-shirt she wore didn't provide any promising hiding places either.

Zoro's brow creased in a frown as he gazed at Nami's unconscious form. Where else would she keep money? He had never known this woman to go anywhere without at least a few hundred beli on her.

The water had soaked through her clothes, making her light T-shirt slightly transparent and He could clearly see the outline of the darker bra she wore beneath. It was while he was staring at her chest that he noticed something that made his eyes light up — and it wasn't because of the way her womanly figure was exposed. What had him smiling was what appeared to be the corner of what looked to be a green paper bill poking out of the top of one lacy cup.

"Aren't you the sneaky one?" Zoro mused, his hand lifting her shirt to trail over her stomach and breast in order to pluck the wad of cash from her bra. He had no doubt that if Nami were even semiconscious, she would have mustered the last of her strength to punch her comrade wherever she could reach for both stealing from her and inadvertently feeling her up in the process.

While Nami's breasts were indeed quite nice, Zoro had other matters to attend to. Counting the cash with numbed fingers, he was pleased to find there was enough to get them a room and maybe even a meal. Pocketing the money, he picked Nami up in his arms and cradled her bridal style against his chest as he made his way back up the sandy slope and into the town below.

The town was small and quaint, filled with modest homes and simple shops. If the sun had been shining, it would have looked like a postcard come to life. The inn was easy to find and he only hoped that whoever gave them their room didn't recognize his face from the reward posters. The last thing he needed was the marines showing up while he was without his swords.

It turned out luck was on his side because the elderly woman at the front desk looked to be half blind the way she was squinting at the book she was trying to read. The dark, long sleeved dress and the way she had her grey hair pulled into a bun made her look like a strict and intimidating school teacher. However, the illusion quickly dissolved when she looked up at the sound of the door opening and she immediately began to fuss over the strangers.

"Good heavens, you two are soaked to the bone!" she exclaimed, forgetting about her book as she hustled off to retrieve two fluffy, white towels. "What were you doing out in such a terrible storm?"

"We're travelers that got caught in the downpour. I'm just glad we made it to this inn," Zoro lied, setting Nami down on her feet and letting her rest against him as he pulled the equally soaked money out of his pocket. "We'd like a room please."

"Certainly, certainly!" the elderly woman quipped, handing him the towels before she counted out the fee for a night's stay.

Zoro draped a towel around Nami's shoulders, letting it absorb the freezing moisture dripping from her red tresses before tossing his own towel over his shoulder. He was thankful the kind woman's eye sight was too bad to notice trivial things - like his lack of shoes or the absence of personal belongings.

"Is your wife alright?" the inn keeper asked as she handed Zoro back his change. "She hasn't said a word."

"She's exhausted," the swordsman replied, finding it to be too much trouble to explain his relationship with Nami. Besides, he supposed they looked less suspicious this way. "She'll be fine after a little sleep."

"Poor thing," the woman said sympathetically. "It's such a terrible night to be out in the rain. Come now, I'll show you to your room."

She pulled a key out of a small drawer in her desk and turned down the hall with a flutter of her dark skirt. She stopped at the last room on the right and opened it so Zoro could carry his unconscious teammate inside.

"Call me if you need anything, dear," the innkeeper said as she handed the key to the green haired man. The door closed and he could hear her footsteps hurrying back to the front desk.

Zoro laid Nami down on the nearby mattress and switched on the small bedside lamp before returning to the door and locking it. He looked at his surroundings and noted that even though the room was small it was at least clean. The floral printed quilt on the bed looked to be handmade and a watercolor painting of the ocean adorned one wall. The place was a little too quaint for his tastes, but he was grateful to be out of the rain.

He placed the key on the nightstand and opened the door to the small bathroom. The shower was hardly big enough for one person, let alone two, but hot water would be the quickest way to warm Nami up.

Glancing over at the motionless woman on the bed, he found himself thankful that she would be unconscious for all of this. Even in her weakened state, she would probably fight him tooth and nail, and she'd certainly hit him every chance she got once her strength returned. This way, she wouldn't remember a thing.

He turned on the bathroom light and cranked on the hot water, removing his clothes as the small room began filling with steam. Hanging his waterlogged garments over the top of the shower to dry, he returned to the bedroom, trying not to shiver as the cold air nipped at his skin.

Zoro frowned at Nami's unresponsive form, pondering the best way to go about undressing her. He crouched at the foot of the bed and started with her shoes, sliding the heeled sandals off her feet and trying to ignore the fact that her toes were now purple. He then went for the fly of her pants, grumbling that she wore them too damn tight as he struggled to get them off, a task made more difficult by the fact that she was dead weight in his arms and unable to assist him in any way.

Her alabaster skin was ice cold beneath his fingertips. Zoro pushed away the thought that perhaps it was already too late for Nami, that her petite body had been exposed to the cold so long she would never wake up…or at least lose a finger or toe to frostbite.

He tugged the drenched shirt over her head and tried to ignore the way her bountiful breasts seemed to strain against the confines of her black lace bra. After all, Nami wore skimpy things all the time and seeing her ample cleavage wasn't anything new. He had seen her in a bikini top more times than he could count, and while he had admired the alluring size and shape of her perfect breasts he had never gotten this close to them before. The tattoo on her left arm stood out starkly against her skin, the swirling, crossing lines a testament to the choice she had made to follow Luffy and his reached around to fumble with the clasp of her bra and after a moment it popped open causing the pale globes to spill free.

For a moment, he could only stare. He knew it was hardly the gentlemanly thing to do but he couldn't help it. He was momentarily hypnotized by her beautiful figure, even if her nipples were currently tinged blue. The fact that they were so cold had made them harden into tiny points, and pictures of warming up the chilled buds with his mouth flashed through Zoro's mind before he was able to purge the image.

Nami currently needed warmth, not the perverted musings of an idiot. But as Zoro laid her back down and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her simple cotton panties, he was painfully aware of just how long he had gone without sampling the flesh of a woman. Ever since he'd joined Luffy's crew, picking up loose women at bars had become a thing of the past.

He tugged the white garment down around her thighs and was unable to resist peeking at what they had just covered. His mouth curved into a smirk at the sight of fiery orange curls that had been shaved everywhere but a narrow, well-manicured strip down the middle of her mound. It made him wonder who she was planning on impressing by keeping everything so trim.

Without thinking, his hand fell to her thigh. Her skin looked so smooth and inviting; he wanted to feel its soft texture. But the minute he touched her chilled flesh he was reminded as to why he had undressed her in the first place.

The swordsman removed the log pose on her wrist, setting it carefully on the night stand next to the room key. He slipped an arm under her bent legs and wrapped the other around her shoulders, cradling her to his chest as he made his way towards the bathroom. She was so light and seemed deceptively delicate. He didn't realize it, but he was handling her body with a gentle tenderness that would have shocked the rest of the crew.

He held her tighter as he stepped under the shower's hot spray, basking in the warmth as it washed over him and carried away the residual chill that had seeped into his bones. He eased back against the shower wall and the cool tiles pressed into his back as he lowered Nami's feet, holding her in a tight embrace as the water poured over her back.

Zoro stared down at her thoughtfully, her auburn hair which had darkened to copper as water ran through the strands and down her face. Despite the trauma of being pitched overboard by the violent storm her expression was peaceful and her features placid as she leaned heavily against Zoro's muscled torso. He was pleased to see that her lips had lost their purple hue and were now a rosier pink, and he couldn't help but wonder if the hardened peaks pressed to his own chest were pinker as well.

With a little maneuvering in the confined space, he was able to reverse their positions. Her back slide slowly down the wall until she was seated on the floor, head slumped back against the tiles. Her rescuer crouched in front of her to take one of her smaller hands in his.

Despite the heat of the shower, her fingers were still purple. He began to rub them in an attempt to improve the circulation to her extremities. He supposed it would have been better if Chopper were here since his own medical knowledge was non-existent. Then again, if it had been the reindeer doctor here instead of him, Zoro wouldn't have gotten a glimpse of Nami's glorious body.

Her current position parted her thighs slightly, and as tempting as it was to look he contented himself with the view of her breasts. He noted that her nipples had indeed turned from a bluish hue to an alluring coral pink.

He could feel the beginnings of arousal stirring in his loins and grit his teeth, determined to keep himself under control.

He dropped her hand in favor of picking up the other and had just started to rub over her small digits when the water temperature dropped, slowly turning from warm to tepid. He straightened and reached for the shower knob, turning it off before the water could run cold. It seemed the inn's other guests had enjoyed hot showers as well and now the heated water was depleted.

Zoro looked down at Nami ,who was still motionless, propped against the tile floor. Glistening beads of water clung to her skin and hair, and while that was okay in this steam filled room, she would be chilled the second she entered the bedroom.

The former pirate hunter grabbed a towel and began the torturous task of drying her off. He tried to keep his touches clinical, methodical, as he wiped the moisture from her skin with the towel. He ignored the urge to cradle those amazing breasts in his palm and feel their suppleness, to run his thumbs over those sensitive little nipples until they were once again hard nubs.

With a soft growl, he tossed the towel over her head and began to dry her hair, absorbing as much of the moisture as he could.

It annoyed and perplexed him that he was suddenly so attracted to this woman. He had known her for such a long time without feeling this magnetic pull. She was obviously attractive, but never had he entertained the idea of touching her. Never had her hips and oversized breasts beckoned to him like this.

Once she was as dry as she was going to get, Zoro straightened and rubbed down his own body with a second towel. He ran his hand distractedly through his short green hair as he once again let his eyes wander over her body. She wasn't warm enough to be out of danger because the hot water had cut out early. As much as it would torture him to do it, he would have to use the heat of his own body to revive her.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, unable to suppress a shiver as cold air washed over his damp flesh. He could hear the rain outside, fat droplets pelting the window violently, and he wondered how the rest of the straw hat pirates were fairing in the storm. Considering Nami had taken their only means of navigation with her, he was a little worried how they would be able to find them. The only reason Zoro was here now was because he had found their current location purely by accident. He didn't even know the name of the town so the chances of the crew knowing it were slim. Then again, Luffy had faced worse odds than this, and the future pirate king wouldn't stop searching until they were found.

Holding the redheaded woman to him with one arm, he peeled back the bed sheets with the other. He grateful that there was a down comforter beneath the floral printed quilt.

He laid Nami down gently, admiring how her flame colored hair fanned out and framed her face. He lowered his own body atop her and tried not to groan as her breasts pressed against him and her curving hips cradled his own. She felt so good beneath him, her feminine body soft and welcoming. Once again, he found himself fighting down arousal as he shifted so his weight wasn't crushing her while still maintained as much body contact as possible to warm her. He tucked his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair, and sighed in frustrated bliss as he felt the beating of her heart and the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

It was by sheer willpower alone that he tugged the covers up around them and promptly fell asleep, not even bothering to turn off the lamp on the nightstand.

XXXXX

Nami awoke with a sleepy grumble to discover her body encompassed in warmth. She was about to stretch luxuriously and enjoy sleeping in for a few more minutes before attending to her duties on the Going Merry when she realized she couldn't move her arms. They were pinned to her sides by a heavy weight settled on top of her and after a moment, she realized whatever was holding her down was _breathing_.

Her eyes snapped open to take in a small, unfamiliar room lit by a lamp on the table next to the bed. There was no trace of sunlight shining through the curtained window and she could hear the sound of steady rain outside mixed with the even breathing of whoever was on top of her, their warm puffs of breath tickling her neck.

She suppressed her initial urge to scream in panicked fear, afraid that the person atop her could be dangerous. Nami craned her neck, trying to see who was with her, and was greeted with a shock of short, green hair.

"Zoro?" she gasped in surprise and relief, thankful that she was at least with someone she knew. However, her relief quickly turned to anger as she wondered what the hell he was doing in her bed.

Her soft exclamation was enough to wake the swordsman and he lifted his head to blink at her sleepily. "Nami? You're awake?"

The navigator rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm awake! I'm talking to you aren't I? What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Zoro let out a thankful sigh, ignoring her question. It appeared his limited medical knowledge had been enough to save her.

"So you feel alright?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at her with concern. "Can you feel all your fingers and toes?"

Nami arched an eyebrow and looked at the green haired man like he might be crazy. "Of course I can!" she snapped, giving her toes an experimental wiggle. It was then she noticed something very peculiar about their arrangement. She could feel his bare skin against hers and, try as she might, she couldn't feel a scrap of clothing on either of their bodies. "Zoro…are we…naked?"

The swordsman blanched a little, knowing he was about to be on the receiving end of a very angry tirade. "Nami, you were frozen through. I had to do something to warm you up or you would have—"

_Slap!_

Zoro's cheek stung with what was sure to be an angry red handprint.

"You pervert!" Nami cried, suddenly struggling to throw him off of her while pummeling whatever part of him she could reach with her fists. "I don't know what the hell you did to get me into bed with you but I swear I'm going to cut off your—mff!"

Using his superior strength, he pinned both her arms over her head with one hand and clapped the other over her mouth. "Calm down," he growled irritably. "I didn't take advantage of you. Believe me, this is just as weird for me as it is for you."

A tiny voice at the back of mind screamed that that was a filthy lie and that he had actually enjoyed laying on top of her naked body quite a bit…but he wasn't about to tell _her_ that. "You fell overboard in the middle of the storm, remember? I jumped in after you and dragged you ashore."

Nami's taupe colored eyes widened as she remembered the terror of falling over the railing and into the sea. She remembered Zoro swimming towards her, his powerful arms cutting through the choppy waves, but everything after that was an enormous blank.

It must be true then. Zorro had saved her life.

"I took you to this inn because you would have died of hypothermia out in the rain. I tried to warm you up in the shower, but the hot water ran out. I had no choice but to use my own body heat, and that's not something I could have done with wet clothes on. Do you understand?"

Nami nodded and he reluctantly took his hand away from her mouth, ready to silence her if she decided to squawk at him again. But instead of yelling more accusations, her eyes shifted away as a sheepish expression crossed her face. "You saved me…I guess I should be thanking you and not hitting you then."

Zoro shrugged indifferently, although inside he was rather delighted by Nami's gratitude and the fact she wasn't going to punch him after all. "You're nakama. We look out for each other. You know that."

She nodded, seeming to accept his response before asking, "So, where are we now?"

"No idea," the swordsman said with another shrug. "I sort of found this place by accident."

Nami groaned and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. "It's just my luck to get stranded with the man who has the world's most terrible sense of direction."

Zoro let out an annoyed 'hmph' at the insult. Just because she could navigate through anything didn't mean she had to pick on his weaker attributes. He doubted she was all that handy with a sword, but he didn't tease her for it.

As much as he hated to leave the warm cocoon of their bed, he knew that if he didn't move soon Nami would start to expect their naked bodies was the result of something more than a life saving endeavor.

He pushed off of her and the covers lifted with him as he prepared to pull himself into a sitting position. But to his surprise, small hands gripped his shoulders and tugged him back down with surprising strength, forcing him to catch his weight on his hands. When he looked down into Nami's slightly panicked expression, he immediately understood her actions. By sitting up, her body would be revealed from from the waist up. Apparently she would rather remain pressed to him that let him see her while she was conscious.

A devilish smirk curled his lips, and he just couldn't resist teasing her after the jab she had taken at his navigation skills. "Why so shy?" he crooned, bringing his lips close to her ear. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Her body instant went rigid beneath him, and he had to stifle a smug chuckle at her response. "You…you saw everything?" she squeaked, a blush suddenly painting her cheeks an adorable shade of pink.

"Well, I couldn't undress you with my eyes shut," Zoro grinned, amused by her sudden shyness. It was seldom he saw the headstrong woman so vulnerable and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"You jerk," Nami pouted. "You really _are_ a pervert!"

Although her voice sounded angry, she made no attempt to hit him again, a fact which Zoro was thankful for.

"Hey, I didn't touch you anymore than I had to, so don't go calling me names," he growled.

He made it sound like the act of touching her had been extremely undesirable, or at the very least a chore. Nami had always considered herself an attractive woman and was very proud of the way her body had blossomed, but the fact that Zoro seemed to be unfazed by her knocked her self-esteem down a peg or two.

"You didn't?"

If he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he heard a twinge of disappointment in her voice.

"I didn't," he replied with a smirk. His body still hovered over hers, his hands planted on either side of her head. "And it was no easy task. You chest has a tendency to get in the way."

Nami flushed a little darker, taken aback by his comment. Her chest got in the way? Nobody had ever said a negative thing about that particular part of her anatomy. In fact, most men tripped over themselves with just one look at her in a low cut top. But come to think of it, Zoro had always been different. She had never caught him sneaking a peek at her cleavage, although she supposed Sanji did it enough to make up for it. Still, the fact that this man found her breasts to be nothing more than an obstacle, an obstruction…she didn't know what to make of it.

"They get in the way?" she repeated, sounding a little hurt. "You're not a fan of big breasts I take it?"

Zoro was becoming increasingly aware of their intimate position. He was straddling her hips and their torsos were nearly touching. He wondered if Nami was aware of the rising sexual tension between them, and if she was why she hadn't she thrown him out of the bed and onto his ass. He knew this little game could end with him receiving a black eye, but the alternative was so alluring he was willing to play along and see where this banter led.

"I'm a _very_ big fan of big breasts," he said, his voice dropping into a lower register that for some reason made Nami tingle in places she'd rather not name. "It's just no fun to touch them if the woman isn't awake to enjoy it."

"I…um…oh."

Struck speechless by his unexpected and very provocative answer, Nami wondered why the hell they were still in bed together naked even though it had been established that she was fully recovered from her brush with death. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she was still gripping his shoulders and holding him close to her.

She was suddenly very aware of his body, the corded muscles of his exposed arms and shoulders tempting her brain to conjure images of what the rest of his anatomy looked like. He'd seen her body in its entirety and it seemed unfair that she hadn't even gotten a glimpse of his. Whenever she caught him shirtless, she admired his washboard abs and sculpted back muscles. She'd have to be a saint not to, but she had never considered engaging in anything sexual with him. He was rough and crass and unrefined and well…Zoro. But the way he was staring at her with dark, hungry eyes was making her think that there was a whole other side to the ex pirate hunter she'd never seen, and she was suddenly very, very curious.

"Do…do you _want_ to touch them?" she stuttered, knowing she was playing with fire. Once they did this, it could never be undone and they would be stuck together regardless of the outcome. But her body was already tingling, her skin highly sensitized and reminding her that it had been oh so long since a man did more than drool over her from afar.

Zoro's sexy smirk turned positively naughty as he gently lowered his body onto hers, pressing her into the mattress. She gasped as something warm and half hard pressed against her thigh, proving that he was indeed interested in her.

"Is that a trick question, Nami? Of course I want to. I _am_ a man after all."

She could hardly believe the sudden flood of sexuality emanating from this man, the man who was either fighting fearlessly or taking naps. It seemed the pheromones were coming off him in waves, clouding her judgment and making her dizzy. She never would have thought Zoro was capable of seducing her, but now all she wanted to do was succumb to him.

"I'm a man, but I'm not a brute. I'll only touch you if you let me," he said, his voice soft and low as he lowered his head, letting his lips graze her ear as he spoke.

He could feel her shiver beneath him as his breath washed over her and smirked. He hadn't meant for things to end up like this, and it certainly wasn't his initial intention to seduce her, but now that he'd started he couldn't stop. He _wouldn't_ until she pushed him away or satiated their mutual desire.

"Will you let me, Nami?" he whispered, the raw need in his voice making her tremble. He was leaving it all up to her. She could say no, walk away from this dangerous situation and forever wonder what it would have been like…or she could take the plunge and give him permission to ravish her.

The desire buzzing through her veins seemed to control her, forcing her to open her mouth and utter a breathless "yes" before her mind could even registered all the consequences.

Zoro let out a heated sound of approval, a soft growl that vibrated deliciously over her skin. His mouth soon followed, pressing hot kisses to her neck, making her inhale sharply as a stab of heat spiked in her core.

He trailed his lips to her jaw and down her throat, suckling briefly at the pulse point there. Nami's hands gripped his shoulders a little harder as every kiss made her nerve endings sizzle. She could feel his body pressed against her, his arousal growing increasingly hard and hot against her thigh. He was all rippling muscle and raw power, and he had the ability to dominate her completely. He had more strength in one finger than Nami had in her entire body, but his touches were gentle, his power restrained as he kissed his way down to flick his tongue over her collarbone.

The navigator barely suppressed a whimper as he continued to kiss downward, his lips trailing fire over her skin. He tasted the skin between her breasts, tongue tracing the valley between her bountiful cleavage, and she felt his weight shift backwards so he could free up his hands and let his callused fingertips ghost over the globes lightly.

He groaned blissfully, his face buried in her impressive bosom as he felt her nails cut into his shoulders slightly. She was urging him to use his mouth on those rosy peaks, already desperate for more as her breath came in irregular gasps. Zoro finally allowed all the primitive urges he'd felt in the shower to come forward. He was too disciplined to let himself be completely controlled by lust and prided himself on always being in control of his body. The naked woman beneath him would test his limits, but he would also be sure to test hers, giving her all the pleasure her supple body would be able to bear.

He lifted his torso, sitting up straight and letting the covers fall back off his shoulders. Cold air immediately swept over exposed skin but both pirates were too caught up in their current activities to notice. Nami's hands fell to the sheets as his shoulders moved out of her reach. She was exposed, pink nipples immediately distending against the cold. They were so perfect, so feminine, that Zoro's hands went to them as naturally as they did to his own trio of swords.

He watched raptly as his large hands cupped her breasts, the globes overflowing his broad palms. As he squeezed gently, his eyes flicked to her face, noting how her mouth parted just a little as she sucked in a breath. Her soft brown eyes were watching him, their depths clouded with desire, and when their eyes met, she bit her lip in a sexy smile. The unspoken invitation to give her more did not go unnoticed.

His eyes dropped back down to her chest and he watched appreciatively as he molded the supple flesh in his hands. They were firm but deliciously soft and no matter how he squeezed them, they always returned to their original form. He pressed them together, enhancing her cleavage before moving his hands in slow circles.

She let out a breathy sigh as he released them to allow his fingers graze the soft curves. But when he dragged his thumbs over her nipples, a whimper fell from her lips that went straight to the swordsman's groin.

"Sensitive?" he chuckled, repeating the action and getting a similar result. He let his thumbs flick over them harder and was rewarded with a shuddering gasp. When he captured each pink peak between his thumb and forefinger and tugged, she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

Nami was a heavenly vision laying spread out below him, her hair a copper flame against the pale pillow, chest rising and falling with increasing speed as her reddening nipples were pinched between his fingers. "You're so damn sexy," he breathed, eyes shamelessly drinking in her flushed visage.

The navigator could feel her internal temperature rise at his compliment, the muscles in her core clenching as a naked, aroused and incredibly attractive man stared down at her with unbridled lust. His calloused hands felt so good on her burning skin, and the way he watched her reactions with dark, hungry eyes made her tremble beneath his touch.

Zoro watched her breasts heave up and down with every breath she took, the skin so creamy and smooth that he couldn't contain himself. He had to devour those flawless mounds and work them over with his mouth.

Leaning over, hungry lips greeted silky skin, spreading hot, wet kisses over supple flesh as he continued to roll her nipples between his fingers. She let out another cry, this one louder and more heated as she arched towards him, offering more of herself to his mouth.

Zoro had always liked this particular part of the female anatomy, but never had he been so captivated by them. He kissed and suckled, drawing a mouthful of the sweet flesh into his mouth and sucking briefly before allowing it to pop free. Soon her breasts were covered with red marks, but Nami seemed to enjoy it as she arched and shuddered and whimpered as his hot mouth ravaged her.

Her responses were divine, making his hard arousal pulse with the desire to be inside her. As she squirmed, her thigh rubbed against him, making him growl against her flesh at the stimulation. Her hands had left the sheets and were now settled on his head, running restlessly through his short, green hair, trying to center his mouth over one swollen nipple.

Zoro instantly understood, his hands abandoned the pink nubs so his mouth could take their place. Nami moaned as his scalding mouth closed around her, the sultry sound driving him on. He flicked over the hardened peak with his tongue before letting his teeth graze its sensitive surface.

"Oh! Oh Zoro, that's good!" Her fingernails raked over his scalp as she called his name breathlessly, and the swordsman decided he rather liked hearing her address him in that needy, trembling voice.

He switched breasts, laving the other nipple with equal attention. She was sweet and salty, soft and tender. Zoro couldn't get enough, sucking her perfect little nipples hard enough to bruise, but his rough ministrations seemed to only spur Nami on. Her hips were moving restlessly, grinding against nothing as her thighs rubbed along his cock with delicious friction. He was sure that if he shifted just a little, he'd be able to feel the accumulated moisture of her desire against his member, but such a thing would break his resolve and cause him to drive into her mercilessly and he didn't want it to be over so soon. Already he could smell the spicy-sweet scent of her arousal. Her hands wandered down to his back where nails clawed at him helplessly, leaving little red lines on a plane of existing scars.

He pulled away from her breasts, her nipple leaving his mouth with a pop, and looked down to admire his handy work. Her perfect flesh was marred with angry red splotches and her nipples were distended and nearly crimson after his aggressive sucking. She looked dazed, wanton, and so damn delicious that Zoro was hardly aware that he was leaning forward over her until their lips met in a heated kiss.

She moaned into his mouth, eyes drifting closed, and immediately responded to the tongue that slipped past her lips. His tongue twined with hers, stroking and exploring until their lungs protested the lack of oxygen.

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with his smoldering gaze, his dark eyes holding a hunger that she had never seen before. He was a dangerous creature-she had seen the proof of that in countless battles-but his look posed a different kind of threat. He wanted her, and she was hardly a match against not only his physical strength but his potent sexuality. Zoro was an animal, primal and hungry, and it was her he wished to prey upon. She licked her lips, equally starved for the feel of his naked skin. He may be dangerous, but she was not intimidated. His animalistic stare was making her hotter, wetter, needier than she could stand.

Her hand came to the back of his head and she tried to pull him down for another kiss, but then his mouth fell to her neck, forging another burning trail down her body. He paused at her breasts, and for a moment she though he was going to torture her bosom all over again. She whimpered in frustration, wanting to taste his mouth again and tugged at his hair, but then he kept going, kissing down to the taunt skin of abdomen.

"Zoro?" she panted, not sure what he intended to do.

He shifted his eyes up to her face, meeting her gaze briefly as he let his tongue dip into her bellybutton.

She gasped, trying not to shiver at the ticklish sensation as Zoro pressed tender kisses around her navel. "What are you doing?" she asked, finding herself strangely aroused by the way he shifted down to trace a protruding hipbone with his tongue.

He flashed her a smirk, both knowing and mischievous, and the expression made something in her stomach flutter. Had he always been this devastatingly sexy? Rather than answer her question, he reached behind him and tossed the sheets over them, covering Nami from the shoulders down and hiding himself from view completely.

She gasped as his lips were upon her again, his tongue trailing over her skin with lazy strokes. Nami couldn't see what he was doing but could most definitely _feel_ him descend lower down her body. She jumped when strong hands ran up her thighs and coaxed them apart. He spread her wider…wider, and Nami felt her pulse race in excitement as she waited for him to continue. His lips fell to her inner thighs, pressing soft kisses that suddenly had her very away of his close proximity to her desire.

"Zoro," she whimpered again, feeling wonderfully naughty for allowing him to kiss such places. He was a goddamn tease and she hoped he would make it worth her while.

A puff of warm air over her exposed apex was the only warning she got before she felt the pliant heat of his tongue sweep over her, causing her to squeal in surprise. Strong hands slipped under her thighs and wrapped around them to restrain her bucking hips as he began to explore her most intimate place with languid strokes of his tongue. Nami couldn't stop the moans that kept falling from her lips as his wet muscle slid into her liquid heat, swirling and twisting within her at an agonizingly slow pace. It felt so amazing that she couldn't help but get lost in the sensations, unable to fight him even if she'd wanted to. Zoro wasn't giving her a choice in the matter, holding her down as his mouth worked sinfully over her drenched folds.

A pleasured growl left his lips as the spicy tang of her nectar coated his tongue. Her scent was strong, especially under the covers, but the swordsman found it wonderfully intoxicating. Her velvety folds were absolutely drenched, betraying how much she had enjoyed the way he had touched her breasts, and she seemed to be getting wetter every time he slipped his tongue inside her. He could hear her muffled moans through the covers and feel her hips rocking pleadingly against his mouth. Although he tried to keep his ministrations slow and teasing, her enthusiasm for his touch was quickly eroding his self control, causing him to slurp and suckle at her soaking folds with increasing urgency.

Nami pressed the back of her hands to her mouth but it did little to muffle her moans. She'd never expected to ever make such wanton sounds, especially in Zoro's presence. But his mouth was doing the most incredible things to her, and already she could feel the pressure growing low in her belly, a tension that when released would send her careening into the blissful depths of release.

She could hear soft growls and grunts coming from under the sheets, as well as the wet smacking of his lips against her soaking sex. The hungry noises gave every indication that he quite enjoyed what he was doing to her, and Nami was glad because she didn't want him to stop.

Her sex was quivering as he laved it with his tongue, muscles contracting every time he pushed his tongue inside. Her responsive body was trying to pull him in deeper and fill up the aching void within, but his tongue only teased, making her moan and whimper and cry out a siren song that was both erotic and compelling.

He let his tongue slide free of her folds to slick over her throbbing pearl, smirking as her hips immediately arched off the bed at the contact, a sharp cry filling the room. He tapped and swirled his tongue around it, flicked over it again and again while taking care to be gentle with the sensitive button.

"Zoro!" the navigator cried, fire suddenly running through her veins and sizzling over her nerve endings as he shifted his attention from her opening to her clit. Her hands tore at the covers mindlessly, fisting in the sheets as pleasure streaked through her.

Zoro took the swollen little jewel in his mouth and suckled it softly, delighting in the way it made her whole body shudder. Although the covers hid her face from sight, he could imagine her pleasured expressions as he devoured her with a ravenous, unstoppable hunger.

He began to switch back and fourth, plunging his tongue into her molten core before sweeping it over her clit, sucking at her plump outer lips, then her tight, pink pearl, before doing it all over again. The swordsman noted with pride that her moans were continuous, his name falling from her lips in breathless cries. Her sex was absolutely soaked, her juices plentiful enough to drip from her opening, and he could tell she was close to her peak.

With one last kiss he pulled away, crawling up her body to emerge back into the cool air and yellow light from the bedside lamp. The woman beneath him looked disheveled, disoriented by all the pleasure he had wrought on her, but the unconscious grind of her pelvis against his told him she was anything but satisfied.

Nami felt him pull away and mourned the loss of such wonderful sensations. Her hazy eyes focused on his face as it appeared from beneath the sheets. His mouth and chin were slicked with her juices, but he didn't see to mind at all as he hovered over her, eyes drinking in her features before lowering his head for another kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, spicy and strange as he spread her flavor around her mouth. The kiss turned increasingly passionate, as Nami linked her hands behind his neck, moaning into the kiss as raw need continued to pulse in her core.

Zoro knew he couldn't wait much longer, He was painfully hard, his length throbbing against her thigh as he pressed against her. As he broke their kiss, he took his member in his hand and aligned himself with her blazing opening.

Nami's eyes widened in shock as she felt his smooth head glide against her slick outer lips. Zoro was hovering above her, fire and lust burning in his dark eyes. There had been no final chances to back out, no breathless whispered questions asking if she was ready. Her green haired team mate had given her incredible pleasure and now he was going to take his. Nami knew she was powerless to stop it, that he could do whatever he wanted with her now, and while this was both arousing and frightening, she knew she didn't want to stop anyways.

The gazes remained locked as he pressed forward, her drenched slit parting under the pressure of the head of his shaft. She gasped as she felt him fill her inch by inch, her body stretched by his width even as it squeezed tight around him. A soft groan of awe and pleasure sounded through Zoro's clenched teeth as he was enveloped in amazing heat and tightness. It must have been quite some time since Nami had been with a man; her sex was impossibly tight around him, slick walls rippling and contracting and nearly forcing him to come on the spot.

For a moment he didn't move, allowing her to get accustomed to the feel of him inside as he fought to get himself under control. She was trembling and her arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck. Suddenly, he was struck with the thought that maybe this was the first time she had ever let a man touch her this way.

"Nami," he breathed, voice low and raspy. "This…this isn't your first time is it?"

The navigator shook her head and smiled. "No, I've done this before. You don't have to worry about hurting me. You can move."

Zoro smirked. That sounded like Nami alright, always putting on a brave face for the sake of her pride. She was a strong woman, but she was still very fragile, unable to defend herself the way other members of the crew could. Her skills did not lie in fighting, and more than once Zoro had protected her from harm. He would do the same now, making sure she didn't feel any pain.

He began to move inside her, hips pulling back to push forward again, his movements fluid and slow. Nami moaned softly, the sounds betrayed ecstasy, not pain. Soon, she was lifting her hips to meet his gentle thrusts. Zoro couldn't help his own choked moan as his cock massaged her slick walls, her body pulsing around him, squeezing him and drawing him in deep while sucking at him slightly ever time he pulled away. Her face was set in an expression of pleasured rapture, her skin flushed and glowing with a soft sheen of sweat and taupe eyes hazy and heated. When she wrapped long legs around his hips, encouraging him to thrust a little deeper, Zoro dropped his head into the crook of her shoulder and groaned deeply. She felt so damn good with her silky skin, her moist heat and tightness, and her long limbs wrapped around him.

His lips began to suckle and bite at her throat, working up to capture her lips in another kiss as he increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. She moaned her approval against his lips, hands wandering over the scarred expanse of his back and feeling the hard muscles flex beneath her fingertips.

Nami's mind was spinning, burning pleasure leaping from synapses to synapses, clouding her thoughts and making everything fuzzy except for Zoro's body pressed to hers. Zoro's tongue tracing her lips…Zoro's hips pressing forward and retreating over and over, filling her and making her whole. Never had her body felt like this; like it was on fire, like she would burn up if he kept touching her, like she would die if he stopped. Her hips bucked up to meet his faster and he responded, quickening his pace. His body was like that of a machine; hard, solid, powerful, without a trace of fatigue. Through the haze of heat and pleasure, Nami wondered just how long he could keep up his unwavering rhythm, rocking his hips against her. She had the feeling that she would tire long before he did.

Zoro pulled away from her mouth, noting with satisfaction that her lips were red and slightly swollen from the way he had sucked them. She was a vision of beauty, hair mussed and tangled, mouth forming an 'O' as she moaned his name. Her perfect breasts, still dotted with red marks, bounced in time with his thrusts and Zoro was captivated by their movements, watching the globes swing up and down.

Nami squeezed him tighter, both with the legs around his waist and the muscles wrapped around his member. With actions both conscious and unconscious, she urged him on, encouraged him to go faster, and though his pelvis was already surging against her at a fast pace, it wasn't enough. She wanted to feel him deeper, feel him slam into her harder. She arched beneath him, fingernails carving tiny half circles into his back as she whimpered, "more!"

Zoro could feel her shifting beneath him, obviously searching for more stimulation than what he was giving her. Rather than fumble around or break the mood with questions of what she wanted, the swordsman decided to relinquish his power and let her take the lead. Slipping a hand under her shoulder, he easily rolled them over until her small form was on top, a leg folded on either side of his hips and his length still wedged tightly inside her womanhood.

Nami blinked at him for a moment, dazed by their positions being switched so suddenly. She felt very exposed atop him like this. His body no longer covered hers as she was revealed to him in all her glory. It appeared what he had said about liking her breasts was true. His eyes were glued to her tits, his lustful stare making her feel sexy and wild.

"Move how you want," Zoro instructed, his voice husky and slightly strained with the effort of not thrusting up into her wildly.

Goosebumps began to break out over Nami's skin as the cold air washed over her now that it was no longer shielded by Zoro's warmth. She loved that he had given up control in favor of letting her have a moment to shine.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" she teased as her fingertips tracing the large diagonal scar on his chest.

Zoro's mouth curved into a smirk at her challenge. They both knew he could handle anything she was capable of giving him, but her playful banter was actually rather cute, and her headstrong confidence was sexy. He liked that she was competitive, that she challenged him at his own game. "You said wanted more," he said, hands running softly up her thighs to settle on her hips. "Now show me what you meant. Move in a way that makes you feel good."

Nami bit her lip, an obviously seductive gesture that Zoro found incredibly sexy. It was testing every bit of his self restraint to remain motionless beneath her and let her take things at her own pace, but his santoryou training had taught him the value of patience.

Bracing her weight on his chest, Namo lifted her hips experimentally, loving how the action made the fire in his eyes burn hotter. When she slid back down, her tight sex once more swallowed his length entirely. Zoro's eyes drifted shut as he groaned harshly, fingers gripping her hips a little tighter as he struggled not to buck up to meet her.

The navigator repeated the action, sliding her hips down with a little more force and feeling a stab of pleasure slice through her own body as well. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him throb inside her, pulsing hard against her inner walls and making her own sex quiver with need. Everything else was soon forgotten as she began to bounce atop him, loving the feel of his shaft impaling her deeply.

"Yes, that's it," Zoro groaned, feeling her slick heat work up and down his cock. She felt so good, so tight and liquid. He forced his eyes open and was greeted with the marvelous sight of her riding him, her own eyes closed and her head thrown back, large breasts jutting forward and bouncing enticingly with her movements.

He breathed her name in awe, caught up in her beauty and heat and raw sexuality as she rode him. His hands slide to the firm roundness of her ass, kneading the toned flesh and encouraging her to press down the same time he raised his hips, forcing himself even deeper inside.

Her breath left her in a keening cry as heat radiated outward from the place they were joined. He was so deep inside her, touching all the right places, sending electric jolts of pleasure through her with every upward thrust. The tightness low in her abdomen was beginning to become unbearable, the pressure building to the point where something would have to give.

Nami no longer felt the cold, her skin flushed and hot as Zoro's hands gripped her ass and urged her into an even faster tempo. The muscles in her thighs burned from raising her hips, but it felt too good to stop. She was so close to completion that it was agonizing. She was hanging on the very brink of the abyss and wanted so badly to jump over the edge.

Her heady moans turned desperate as she slammed her hips down and began to grind her hips in circles, searching for something that would grant her release. Zoro could feel her core tightening around him, signaling just how close she was. He was also nearly at his peak, be he'd be damned if she didn't tumble over the edge with him.

With out warning, he sat up and gathered her into his arms. "Hold on tight," he growled, pulling her into his lap as he scooted back against the headboard.

Nami obeyed, her arms encircling his neck and her legs his waist. The position gave her no leverage and she almost cried in frustration. Didn't he understand she would go mad if this ended without her finding release?

But then he began to move, his hips rapidly slamming up into her with jackhammer motions, his cock filling her hard and deep and so fast that spots danced over her vision and she momentarily forgot how to breathe.

The sounds of Zoro's harsh panting and the rush of her own blood filled her ears as he pounded into her, giving her the stimulation she had been craving. When she was finally able to draw a breath, it was quickly released in a scream as her inner walls clamped fiercely around him. The ball of pressure in her belly exploded outwards and whited out her vision with wave after wave of blinding pleasure.

Zoro felt her body go rigid a split second before her sex constricted around him like a vice. Her fingernails raked across his back hard enough to draw blood but it was quickly forgotten as feminine muscles flexed and fluttered around him, massaging his rock hard length until he couldn't help but give in.

Wrapping his arms around her, he crushed her to his chest as he erupted, spurting hot, milky liquid deep inside her. The pleasure was intense but short lived, and soon he was coming down to find that Nami was still convulsing in his arms, her face buried in the crook of his shoulder as she sobbed in ecstasy. He rocked his hips against hers gently, easing her down from the blissful place he had taken her as he ran a hand soothingly over her back. He could feel the muscles wrapped around his softening length still twitch occasionally and figured it must have been one hell of an orgasm. He just wished he had gotten to see her face while she was at the pinnacle. Nothing was sexier than a woman succumbing to bliss under his touch.

At last her body slackened in his arms, her shuddering breaths blowing warm against his shoulder. She nuzzled his neck with her nose and gave a contented sigh, signaling that she had been satisfied wholly and completely. "Zoro," she murmured lazily. "Why the hell didn't we do this sooner?"

The swordsman smirked against her hair, finding it crazy that before this incident Nami had been nothing more than an attractive woman with a knack for drawing maps and a very short temper. "Because you were too busy yelling and screaming at everyone who pissed you off for me to see the sexy woman behind that violent fist."

He felt her huff indignantly against his shoulder. "Well I thought you were a lazy oaf with more muscle than brains who couldn't find his way out of a cardboard box."

Zoro chuckeld at her acidic words and brought a hand up to thread thrown her messy copper tresses, tugging gently to pull her face away from his shoulder so he could see her face.

"Do you admit you were mistaken, or do I need to prove to you again that I have other skills?"

She rolled her eyes, pretending that his sexy smirk didn't make her stomach flip-flop pleasantly. "I think you've proved that sufficiently enough, thank you," she replied tartly, pushing out of his arms.

"Where are you going," he asked, letting his eyes wander over her bare form as she crawled away from him.

"To get my clothes," she responded without looking at him, her eyes scanning the room for the discarded garments.

A muscled arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her backwards, and Nami suddenly found herself flat on her back, pinned down by the chiseled musculature of Zoro's body.

"You don't need clothes," he whispered against her neck. "We can just stay in bed like this."

Nami was about to protest when his tongue dipped inside the shell of her ear, making her shiver. Who was she kidding? There was no way she could throw him off of her anyway. Besides, the way he was nibbling on her earlobe made the thought of staying in bed sound very appealing.

She let her own hands glide over Zoro's back, sliding them down to his rear to grab at the most delicious rock hard set of buns Nami had ever seen. She felt Zoro growl against her neck, the sound feral and predatory, before his arm reached out and flipped the switch on the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

XXXXX

Nami awoke, swearing she had heard someone calling her name.

She found herself wrapped up in a tangle of sheets and limbs. Her back was pressed to Zoro's front and his arms encircled her smaller form. She felt warm and secure, bathed in heat and the soft light filtering in through the curtains. The rain had stopped, leaving bright sunlight in its wake, and judging by its yellow tint she guessed morning had come and gone and it was now some time after noon.

They had certainly slept late, but Nami admitted with a small smile that it _had _been quite a night.

Just then, a distant voice called her name, a voice that she recognized. She hadn't been imagining things after all.

"Namiiii! Where are you?" Luffy's voice called.

"Nami-swan! Answer me, my love!"

The navigator would have smacked her palm to her forehead if she hadn't been restrained by her sleeping nakama. It appeared the crew had somehow found their location, and for that she was grateful. Unfortunately, the band of Straw Hat pirates had no idea how to be discreet.

"Zoro!" Chopper's small voice called, followed by a much louder echoing of the swordsman's name from Luffy.

Yes, not too discreet and quite stupid considering they were wandering around a foreign town, calling out the name of a man with a sizable bounty on his head.

"Those idiots," Nami hissed, abruptly sitting up and waking Zoro by roughly pulling out of his embrace.

"Hey," he grumbled irritably, blinking at her with sleepy eyes.

"It's our brainless leader," she seethed, sitting at the edge of the bed as she plucked the log pose off the night stand and proceeded to strap it around her wrist. "If he runs around town calling your name, someone might decide they want to cash in on your bounty, or at least call the marines and tell them we're here."

"Sounds like typical Luffy," Zoro chuckled, sitting up and moving behind Nami. He found it amusing that the first article of clothing she went for was the tiny bauble on her wrist, not that he minded. It gave him a chance to admire her naked body a little longer.

"We need to get our clothes and get out of here," she snapped irritably. "We need to find those dummies and shut them up before…"

She trailed off as Zoro sat behind her, his legs hanging over the bed on either side of hers. His hands fell to her thighs, broad and callused and warm as his breath blew over the back of her neck. Apparently he didn't find the task of reuniting with the rest of their shipmates to be quite so urgent.

"Nami, I want to do this with you again," he breathed against her skin, stirring the small hairs at her nape and making her tingle deliciously. "If I come to you, will you let me touch you?"

His voice was raspy from sleep, making him sound even sexier than normal. She shivered as his fingers dragged up her thighs before his arms wrapped around her waist. This man had just proved that he could probably seduce her into doing anything he pleased.  
If he wanted to sneak into her bed back on the ship, he could easily do it. Instead, he was asking her permission, giving her the choice to end things, which she appreciated. However, there was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to feel his hands and mouth all over her again.

"I'd like that," she murmured settling back against his chest. "Just don't let Sanji know about it. He'll kill you."

Zoro chuckled against her shoulder. "That depends on how quiet you are. The whole ship will know if you're always as loud as you were last night."

The navigator felt her cheeks flush at his remark. He was teasing her of course, but there was something in his voice that told her he had rather liked how loud she had been and wouldn't mind if she repeated the performance. Things were becoming rather dangerous considering they were sitting on a bed, and with minimal effort, Zoro could have her flat on her back, delaying their mission to find their crew.

"Get dressed," she said firmly, untangling herself from his grasp. "The sooner we get to the others, the better."

Zoro watched her intently as she walked to the bathroom, hips swinging enticingly. He longed to have enough time to lay her down and delve between those long legs again, but he supposed it would have to wait.

He followed her into the bathroom to retrieve his own clothes and found her in nothing but her cotton panties, counting a wad of money with a frown.

"Zoro, where's the rest of my money?"

The swordsman sighed. He had almost forgotten how obsessed she was with gold. "I had to pay for this place somehow," he replied, pulling his pants down from where they still hung over the shower and stepping into them.

"You know you're going to have to pay me back, right?"

At first, Zoro thought she was joking, but her expression betrayed her seriousness. He could not believe this woman had the nerve to ask for the money that had, in essence, saved her life. Would she have rather stayed the night in a trash can in an ally somewhere? He was about to protest angrily when a wonderful idea crossed his mind.

"Why don't I pay you back a different way?" he said, his mouth curving into a wicked grin as he stepped closer to her in the small space of the bathroom.

"W-what do you mean?" Nami stuttered, taking a step back. She didn't like his expression. It was too mischievous, too knowing, and too damn sexy!

He continued to close in on her, cornering her easily in the small space of the bathroom. "I'll give you one orgasm for every one hundred beli I spent. I think that's quite a fair trade."

Nami squeaked in surprise as her legs hit the toilet, forcing her to sit down upon its close lid.

"But you owe me thousands of beli," she laughed nervously, wondering if she could possibly bolt past him into the bedroom. Then again, it was probably a bad idea to be anywhere near a bed with Zoro around.

"I never said I'd pay you back all at once," he chuckled darkly as he knelt before her. "It may take a while but you'll be repaid. In fact, I can start right now."

Nami gasped as his hands abruptly spread her legs, fingers gathering the material over her apex and pulling it to the side to reveal velvety pink folds.

Hs mouth was upon her before she could push him away and her body temperature suddenly spiked as he delved between her legs.

"B-but Zoro, we have to—ah! Have to find the o-others!" she whimpered, gasping when his tongue flicked over her clit.

"Shh," he murmured against her flesh. "This won't take long. Just relax."

Nami didn't really have a choice in the matter, but soon she found herself unable to care as his mouth did deliciously sinfully things to her. Her fingers tried to tangle futilely in his short green hair as her hips bucked up to meet his mouth of their own accord.

She would never tell him, but she secretly like this even better than money. If she had known things would have ended up like this, she might have jumped off the ship during a storm sooner.

XXXXX

Thanks for reading my first crack at One Piece fanfiction. There's more on the way.


	2. Animal Inside

Hey everyone. I bring you another Zoro/Nami one shot, and be warned...this one is about as NC-17 as it gets. School has been crazy so I haven't had time to write much so the next Stripped Bare chapter hasn't even been started. I hope that in the meantime, you'll enjoy this fic written for the 30_lemons community at LJ.

Thanks nimblnymph for your betaing skills!

Prompt: Out-of-control sex

* * *

Animal Inside

As she entered the room she was oblivious to his tall form hidden among the shadows. She walked to her desk and switched on a light that did little more than illuminate her workspace and the nearby bed, but she didn't sit down to begin working on her maps.

She was beautiful in the soft light, auburn hair framing her face and her tight clothes clinging to her curves. The scene would have been perfect except for the smile gracing her lips; the smile that hadn't been caused by her captain's joking or foolish behavior. It had been caused by that arrogant chain-smoking cook, and Zoro hated it.

He had seen them together in the kitchen, neither one of them aware they were being watched. Sanji's advances on Nami were a regular occurrence, and usually she brushed them off. But tonight had been different. She had giggled as he kissed her hand, batted long eyelashes as he complimented her, swirled the drink he had made her around in the glass while biting her lip and giving him a good view of the cleavage revealed by her V-neck shirt. She crossed her legs in such a way that it made her short skirt ride up even higher and Sanji took the opportunity to gawk at her slender thighs.

She was actually flirting with the bastard and Zoro would not tolerate it. She was obviously forgetting who it was that would make her cry out in the middle of the night, who knew just what her body needed and gave it to her without fail. He had claimed Nami first, and though Zoro was not the jealous type, it bothered him that the navigator had chosen to wander-that perhaps she thought Sanji could give her something that Zoro couldn't.

Rather than confront the cook and pick a fight, although he would probably do that later anyway, the legendary swordsman had chosen a different route. Apparently Nami needed to be reminded of just what Zoro could do for her, and that he didn't appreciate her looking elsewhere for satisfaction.

Her taupe eyes immediately snapped towards him as he emerged from the shadows, her smile faded into a wary expression. "Zoro? What are you doing here?"

He advanced towards her, the shadows on his face making his expression hard to read. "I saw you with him," he stated simply, his voice throaty and low. He knew he didn't have to explain further when Nami's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She knew she had been caught.

She recovered quickly, eyes narrowing as her hands came to her hips in a defiant stance. "Who I spend my time with is none of your business."

Zoro let out an amused sound as dark eyes scanned her face. She was unnerved by his presence, although she did her best to hide it under a layer of irritated exasperation. She was clever and cunning, and the swordsman liked that about her, but there was no lie she could conjure that would make Zoro believe her interactions with Sanji were purely innocent.

"He can't give you what you need. You know that," he replied, coming to stand so close to her that their bodies were nearly touching. He was much taller, broader, physically bigger than her in every way but she did not shrink away from his towering form.

"Maybe I need more than you think," Nami spat, voice instantly turning acidic. "Maybe I want someone sophisticated, someone who will bring me roses and do nice things for me."

Zoro chuckled at her words. Perhaps she did yearn for sentimental romance, but he was more inclined to believe it was a hastily constructed lie.

"So if he brings you a dozen roses, makes you dinner and calls you beautiful, what then?" he asked. "Are you going to show him the animal in you? Do you think he can handle it? _Satisfy _it? Or are you going to remain tame and sacrifice that darker side of you for the sake of a little romance?"

"I…I would…Sanji is…oh, what do _you _know?" she sputtered, flustered by the swordsman's surprisingly insightful remark. She didn't know how to respond, didn't know how to admit that when it came to the bedroom, she was a different person. She was wild and carnal, dirty and insatiable, and deep down she knew that she would never show that side to Sanji.

Without a witty retort to throw back in his face, she turned on her heel and began to stalk out of the room. She had only walked a step or two when a large hand wrapped around her wrist and jerked her back. She found herself flush against Zoro's chest, her bosom pressed against hard pectorals.

"I know more about you than you think," he rasped, looking down into her startled brown eyes. His arm snaked around her waist as he began to walk her backwards towards the bed. "I know that if you had a choice between roses or being tied down to the bed and fucked hard, you would choose sex every time. I know that the nastier I talk to you in bed, the wetter you get, and Sanji's sweet words and poems would never turn you on the same way."

His dark eyes seemed to be looking past her face and into her very being, seeing all the depraved secrets he was describing. It was unnerving, disturbing, strangely arousing, but Nami still hated that he was right.

"Maybe I'm just tired of you playing rough all the time," she hissed, trying to push away from him and escape his grasp. "Maybe I want someone to hold me gently for once."

She shoved him hard, but her efforts did little more that draw a chuckle from the green haired man. With ease, he flipped her around and pushed her forward against the bed. She bent at the waist, face pressed against the mattress while her feet remained on the floor. The position made her skirt ride up and her bottom was left sticking out in quite a compromising position. She struggled to right herself but she felt the warm weight of his body covering hers, his pelvis pressed to her rear and his torso settling over her back.

His breath tickled her neck as he whispered into her ear. "I might actually believe you if I hadn't seen how you react when I play rough. You always come the hardest when I hold you down and pound into you and we both know you fucking _love_ it."

Nami's breath caught as he shifted against her, his muscular body pressed so close that she couldn't help but remember all the times he had easily pinned her down in a variety of positions and pleasured her senseless. She couldn't deny that when he took control and fucked her hard and fast and dirty she enjoyed every minute. When she was with him something happened inside her; a caged animal she hadn't even known resided within her was released. She was afraid to bare those teeth and claws at anyone else, afraid of what a hopeless romantic like Sanji would say if she told him she liked it when she was tied up and forced to beg.

"You think that idiot cook can give you what you need?" Zoro whispered mockingly as his hand glided down her side to grab a handful of toned cheek beneath her skirt. "If you walk away from me, I won't chase you. But I guarantee that when he is making love to you soft and slow and tender, you'll miss me."

Without warning, he raised his hand and brought it back down hard on the smooth skin, extracting a sharp cry from his captive.

"You like that don't you?" he chuckled, hand rubbing soothingly over the abused skin. "Do you think Sanji would do that to you? Do you think he'd spank you for being a bad girl?"

His hand lifted and came down again, making her whimper as the pain triggered a familiar heat between her legs. She squirmed beneath him, trying halfheartedly to throw him off but her breath was already starting to come in irregular gasps as desire took over.

"Answer me," he growled roughly, spanking her again even harder. "Would he do this to you?"

"No, he wouldn't," she finally conceded with a whimper, knowing that the blond cook was more likely to treat her slender body as if it were made of glass than to strike her.

Zoro smirked triumphantly as he lifted himself off of her, keeping his hips pressed close to hers as his hands wandered down her back and to her skirt. Callused hands found their way to her ass, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh before sliding her skirt up until it bunched around her waist. He was graced with the view of two firm cheeks, bisected by the flimsy string of a red satin thong.

"Sanji wouldn't know what to do with an animal like you," Zoro mused, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and jerking them over her hips and down her legs. He took great pleasure in her gasp as cool air washed over her exposed sex and nudged her legs further apart with the toe of his boot until she was in a wide stance.

"You're a prick," she hissed defiantly, doing her best to look over her shoulder even though her position didn't allow her much mobility. "You're just jealous of the fact I'm interested in another man."

"I've never been very good at sharing," Zoro admitted with a deep growl. That was an understatement because the reality was the thought of Nami naked beneath Sanji's wandering hands made him tense with anger. "But that pretty boy cook can't give you what I can."

"That's for me to decide," Nami spat, trying to ignore the soft throb at the juncture of her thighs. His hands felt so good, running over her exposed bottom and the fact that she was helpless to get away secretly excited her.

Zoro responded to her angry words with a dark chuckle. It appeared he'd have to remind the woman why she continued to come back to him night after night, do all the dirty things to her that she'd never ask of Sanji.

"Spread your pussy," he commanded, his low voice carrying the promise of punishment for disobedience.

He felt Nami go still beneath him as she processed his words. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Don't keep me waiting."

As sexy as it was to be dominated by the ex-pirate hunter, Nami's prideful nature wouldn't let him get away with such requests without putting up some sort of a fight. "You arrogant son of a bitch! What gives you the right to—"

Her rant was quickly cut off when he wound one hand through her hair and pulled her head upwards into an uncomfortable position. His harsh treatment was soon juxtaposed with the heated kisses he pressed to her shoulder and neck.

"Don't make me punish you," he rumbled, his chest vibrating with the low tones and making Nami shiver pleasantly. "Show me your little pink pussy."

The dark and dangerous tone of his voice alone made Nami's sex quiver, the muscles contracting sharply in a primal response, but she was never one to give him what he wanted so easily. It was part of the fun, the rules of the hunt, and Nami was starting to realize Zoro was right. Sanji would never understand something like this.

"Go to hell," she whispered, her fiery spirit refusing to be dominated so quickly.

The green haired man had expected something like this. His little navigator always made him work for his prize, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He shoved her face back down into the mattress before returning his hands to her bare ass. He felt the firm skin beneath his hands, keeping her waiting in breathless anticipation for a moment before spanking her again. The resounding smack of his palm against her flesh split the air, followed by her soft cry. He repeated the action on the opposite cheek, his strikes hard enough to leave bright red hand prints on her pale skin. Every spank drew whimpers and cries from his captive, but Zoro could tell they were not entirely sounds of pain. The breathy gasps tinted her sobs with pleasure.

Every time his hand connected with her ass, a sharp stab of pleasure shot through Nami's core. She could feel the hot need between her legs begin to manifest in slick moisture, betraying just how much she enjoyed being punished. Her petite body trembled under every strike, the pain and pleasure assaulting her senses, but soon her stinging cheeks were raw and red and the pain began to overshadow the warm pulse in her core. Only then did she relent.

"Zoro, stop," she whimpered into the sheets. "I'll show you…so please…"

He immediately suspended his assault, smirking at the way her voice trembled with need, at the way she was submitting to him. No matter how many times they played this game, it still thrilled him.

His palms rubbed over her ass soothingly, easing the sting of his hand-shaped welts as her own hands slipped between her legs. With fingers on each side of her slit, she spread her sex apart, revealing intricate folds of velvety pink flesh, all slicked over with the proof of her desire. At the center of her flower was her tight, weeping hole, and if he looked closely, he could watch it contract with her every breath, pulsing slightly like a living thing, inviting him to fill up the void inside her. His own arousal spiked, causing his half-hard cock to suddenly strain against the dark fabric of his pants.

"It looks like you're already soaked," he whispered smugly. "I bet Sanji wouldn't know how to react if he saw the way you get off on pain."

Unsure of what to say, Nami kept quiet, biting her lip as embarrassment and arousal flooded her. She was so exposed, bent over in this humiliating position, and she could feel Zoro's eyes on her, taking in the sight of her soaked pussy. She was so hot that it was almost unbearable, too aroused to remain sane without some sort of stimulation.

"I did what you wanted, so hurry up and fuck me," she demanded, unable to do more than turn her head to the side since her hands were occupied.

Zoro's eyes never strayed from her sex as he traced the perimeter of her opening with his thumb. The flesh was hot and wet, pulsing under his digit, and though his touch was soft, it was enough to make Nami moan. She shivered, her hips rocking back against his hand as she sought greater fulfillment, and Zoro had to chuckle at her eagerness and the raw need in her voice.

"Look at you…you're pussy is soaked and all I did was spank you," he rasped, his voice betraying both his amusement and desire. "So you think Sanji's soft caresses and kisses could ever get you wet so fast?"

"I'll never know until I give him a try," she replied, some of the retort's bite lost since she spoke with a shuddering moan. Even so, the comment got a rise out of him and she knew damn well that had _not_ been the answer he had been looking for.

Zoro's free hand went to the fly of his pants and he tugged down the zipper with a growl. Nami was baiting him and it was working, but he didn't care. He would make sure that by the time he was done with her, she'd be too satisfied to consider seeking sex from anyone else.

His cock sprang free from its confines, thick and hot and throbbing, and he longed to bury his length deep inside her wet heat, but first she had to show him how bad she wanted it.

Nami's skin tingled, her body wound tight with anticipation at the sound his pants unzipping. It seemed like an eternity before she felt him against her thigh and she moaned impatiently, fingers stretching her pussy a little wider as she tried to align their bodies.

Zoro gripped her hips in large hands and pressed his pelvis forward so she was pinned against the bed, unable to move as his cock slid over sopping wet folds. The contact made them both moan, and her hips jerked in his grasp as he stimulated her sensitized skin. She was so wet and hot, her sex practically dripping with that sweet honey Zoro couldn't get enough of. He could smell her, spicy and pungent, and her musky scent made him growl in primal pleasure. He began to pump his hips against her, cock dragging back and fourth over her sex, grinding against her juicy core but never actually penetrating her.

Nami's nerve endings burned as liquid fire immediately coursed through her veins. He felt so good, his hard cock throbbing against her, rubbing over her clit every now and then to amplify the voltage of the electric pleasure sizzling up and down her spine. His hands held her still, controlling her, and she moaned wantonly at the sensation of being held down and pleasured.

His rhythm was maddening slow, his cock gliding over her drenched pussy over and over with practically no friction. Nami waited for him to enter her, to full up the aching void but he continued to deny her greater stimulation.

"Zoro," she panted, hands shifting away from her sex. "I want you inside of me."

The green haired man immediately moved to grip both her wrists and jerked her hands back towards her molten core. "Keep your pussy spread," he ordered, continuing to move only when she had once again pulled her outer lips wide apart.

She whimpered in frustration, unable to move against him or even look over her shoulder at him. Her womb ached to be filled, her inner muscles rhythmically contracting as they searched for something to clamp on to and draw in deeper to fill the void. "Zoro…I need you so bad. Put it in!"

The swordsman could hear the desperation creeping into her voice. She was beginning to break under the sweet torture, body winning out over her mind as lust consumed her. He loved watching her fall apart beneath him, and wanted her to acknowledge his control over her, to admit that she loved it when he broke her down.

"Look at you, such a dirty little thing" he marveled, his voice low and guttural. "You're begging for my cock and you _like_ it. Sanji would never make you beg, would he? He'd worship you're body, treat you like a princess, but that's not really what your body craves, is it?"

"No," she moaned as he sex contracted sharply at Zoro's voice. The low register his voice took on in the bedroom was so damn sexy, especially when he was talking dirty. It was true, she loved fighting for what she wanted because it was all the more rewarding when Zoro finally gave it to her. He built her desire up until she was wild with lust, animalistic in her passion and then always managed to tame her, bridling her hungry need with his own. But Sanji would never torture her like this. He would be sweet and gentle and wonderful, but he could never whip her into the impassioned frenzy that made sex with Zoro so addictive.

"What you want is to be fucked hard, isn't it? You don't want to make love or even have sex. You want me to fuck your pretty little brains out."

"Yes," Nami cried wantonly, the slick slide of his cock against her sex making her crazy. Her legs trembled, her pussy throbbed, her fingers shook as she kept herself spread for him. "Please, Zoro! Fuck me! I can't take it anymore!"

His lips curled into a devilish grin. She was so sexy when she begged. She was usually so headstrong and independent, and seeing her like this, pleading that he take her, gave him a heady rush of power, fanned the flame of his desire every time she submitted.

"As you wish," he smiled, his voice a husky whisper as he pulled away just long enough to position himself before slamming forward. His cock sunk into her body right up to the hilt, extracting a pleasured scream from the navigator. Nami forgot all about Zoro's orders to keep herself spread for him and her hands fell to the bed to twist desperately in the sheets as red hot pleasure stabbed through her like one of his katana. Her lover was too distracted to berate her, his own body assaulted by sensations so intense they caused him to throw his head back in abandon. Her body was tight and blazing hot, her arousal coating him like an exotic oil, allowing him to slide smoothly against her inner walls.

""Fuck," he groaned through clenched teeth as his fingers grasped her slender hips hard enough to bruise. She was paradise, perfect and heavenly, and the thought of Sanji taking his place, of him filling her sweet pussy just like Zoro was now was enough to make him growl aloud. He would not share her. He would make certain that she never wanted anyone else.

He began to move, immediately setting a rapid pace and smirked when Nami sobbed with pleasure. He pounded into her deep and hard, his entire length encased inside her until his balls slapped against her moistened flesh. His hands pulled her hips back to meet each thrust and every time he surged forward and the toned cheeks of her ass jiggled from the impact in the most enticing way. She was mewling, howling, arching her back as she pressed up onto her forearms, finally able to look over her shoulder at him now that her hands were free. Her expression was one of pure lust, her taupe colored eyes hazy and hungry. Her sweet little mouth was parted as her lips moved to form different shapes with every pleasured sound.

He met her gaze, his mouth forming a wicket grin as he spoke. "You like this, don't you Nami? You like taking my cock from behind?"

The red headed woman moaned her approval, her voice shaken and broken by her own harsh breaths and the force of him slamming into her.

"You're so dirty," Zoro continued, his voice a rumbling growl. "So dirty and so fucking sexy. I could fuck you like this all night."

Nami moaned again, the sound low and long and incoherent. But when the swordsman gave her ass another good spanking, her voice immediately spiraled several octaves higher. Zoro would have chuckled at her response, but he was momentarily consumed by a rush of raw pleasure as he felt her sex contract around him sharply. His breath caught in his chest as she squeezed him tight, and when he spanked the opposite cheek, he was greeted with a similar response. Every slap to her ass made her tighten up around him. Combined with her keening cries, it was a testament to just how wild she was.

"I can tell how much you like that," he growled. "I can fucking _feel _it around my cock, Nami. You get off on being bent over and spanked like the naughty girl you are. Do you really think Sanji would ever fuck your sweet pussy while spanking you? He wouldn't know what to do with a wildcat like you."

As much as he wanted to pound into her until he reached completion, he could tell she was close to the brink and did not want to reward her so soon. He abruptly pulled out of her, smirking at her frustrated whimpers as he denied her further stimulation. He walked past her to the head of the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking off his boots as he went. He met her eyes when his hands went to the waistband of his pants and found her expression to be both hungry and curious. With a devilish smile, he pushed his pants over his hips, ridding himself of all clothing except for the bandana tied around his bicep. He never looked away from her hazy brown eyes as he sat down on the bed, settling back comfortably against the headboard as his hand went to the thick erection jutting out proudly from between his legs. He wrapped his fingers around his length and began to pump slowly, ministrations aided by the slick juices still covering his cock.

Nami's eyes followed his movements and she ached for him to be buried inside her once more. Her pussy throbbed with the need to be filled and she brought a hand to the juncture of her legs, hoping to ease some of the maddening pressure when Zoro stopped her. "Don't you dare touch yourself," he growled. "The only one that gets to play with your pussy is me."

Nami bit her lip in frustrated anger, knowing that to disobey or to argue would probably result in more punishment. There had been times when he had teased her sensitized body until she was on the verge of tears before satisfying her wholly and completely. He never left her unfulfilled, but sometimes he would push her to her limits before letting her climax.

"I see how you're looking at my cock," he chuckled. "You want it don't you?"

Nami knew her desire was obvious, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of begging for it. She gave him the best glare she could muster as she tried to ignore the painful throb between her thighs, but the effect was ruined by the fact she was panting hard and her eyes still burned with raw lust for him.

Zoro smirked at her attempted defiance. If there was one thing the swordsman liked, it was a challenge, and Nami was never one to break easily. Although they both knew from the start who would win this little game they played, the navigator fought well, trying her best to hold out against his potent sexuality. Even if her body craved him, her sex slicked and ready, her mind would sometimes resist much longer. Her futile opposition made her defeat that much sweeter in the end, but he supposed neither of them could really lose. Raw, fulfilling sex seemed like a winning situation no matter how you looked at it.

She was still watching his hand pump his shaft, her body practically trembling with need as she remained standing at the foot of the bed. Zoro fixed his fiery gaze upon her, drawn to the way her tongue darted out to trace the fullness of her lower lip. Without slowing his ministrations, he crooked the finger of his unoccupied hand and beckoned her closer as he huskily whispered, "Come here."

Nami's eyes flicked to his face, but she did not move. She seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of pleasure and pride, of whether his hands on her would be as sweet as being in control for just a little while.

"Nami," he growled, his tone carrying a warning that if she didn't come to him of her own volition, he would _make_ her come. His dark eyes smoldered, burning her skin with his gaze, and the red headed woman decided that if he had to come after her, he was going to punish her in a way far less enjoyable than spankings. If he held her down and teased her already sensitized body, Nami didn't think she'd be able to endure it.

Finally, she moved onto the bed, crawling slowly towards him on her hands and knees. Zoro's lips twisted into a wry smile at her obedience. His hand left his cock to thread into auburn strands and pulled her head gently, but firmly into his lap. "Suck me," he ordered, voice raspy and low as he tried not to shiver when her warm breath blew over the tip of his manhood.

Nami allowed him to guide her down to his cock, the muscles of her core involuntarily clenching at his whispered command. She parted her lips around his thick shaft and allowed him to press her down until his entire length was encased in the warm wet heat of her mouth.

"Fuck," the swordsman groaned, rolling his hips against her face as his hand in her hair kept her from pulling away. "Your mouth feels so fucking good, Nami."

The red head moaned against the meaty shaft as she savored his texture and taste. She could feel him throbbing against her tongue, taste the musky flavor of the precum that had leaked from the tip. The flavor was tainted with the tang of her own body's juices that had slicked his cock, but somehow the knowledge that she was licking her own arousal from him made it all the more erotic. She loved the feel of him, loved the way his breath hitched as she swirled her tongue around his tip. He was still very much in control and his firm grip on her hair ensured she knew it, but she loved the way she could make him moan her name.

She began to bob her head up and down while sliding her tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock. She could feel him inhale sharply before releasing his breath in a long, low groan. His pleasured sounds made her core pulse hotly and she almost whimpered as the empty ache between her legs intensified. She brought one hand to the drenched lips of her pussy, hoping he was distracted enough to let her rub her clit as she sucked him.

Unfortunately, years of intensive training ensured that Zoro was always aware of his surroundings, even when a pair of pouty pink lips were wrapped around his cock. He tugged on her hair, pulling her off of his manhood abruptly as he growled, "What did I tell you about touching yourself?"

"Then stop being such a goddamn tease!" Nami seethed. The throbbing in her core was making her mad, the ache bordering on pain as her body craved his cock filling her deep and hard.

Zoro smirked at her outburst while the fingers that had previously held a firm grip on her hair ran through the strands lovingly.

"Do you hate being teased?" he asked. "Sanji would never tease you like this. He would give you everything you needed if you asked. But I have to wonder, is that what you really want?"

Nami said nothing, growing still as his fingers moved softly over her cheek and traced her jawbone. As agonizing as it sometimes was playing the game by Zoro's rules, it was a game she had come to adore.

"He would also never demand that you take off your shirt and give him a tit fuck with that amazing rack of yours," he whispered huskily as his smile turned wicked. "But I would."

"W-what?" Nami stammered as his hand fell to the hem of her shirt and inched it up to reveal her flat stomach.

"You heard me," Zoro growled. "Loose the shirt. I want my cock between those luscious tits."

For a moment, the navigator considered telling him off and leaving. She was sick of being denied release, but at the same time, she loved the way he gave her orders in his sexy baritone voice. She knew he had always admired her impressive bust, but had never requested this before and she was a little curious.

Hesitantly, she crossed her arms over her chest as her hands grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. Zoro's eyes watched hungrily as her pale flesh was revealed, her full breasts encased in a lacy red bra the same color as her discarded panties. Nami reached around to undo the clasp and let the garment fall away from her, letting her breasts free of their confines with a slight bounce.

Zoro's hands came up to cup the soft globes, thumbs running over coral colored nipples until they tightened into hard little points. Nami's head fell back as she whimpered at the electric sensations that shot through her body and resonated in her core, making her squirm as he only compounded the tingling heat pooling there.

Satisfied by her response, Zoro released her breasts and reclined back against the pillows. He looked absolutely delicious, a dark and dangerous vision as hard muscle flexed beneath taunt skin. The scar across his chest betrayed the perilous lifestyle he led, but his sculpted body called to her, making her want to disregard his commands and impale herself on his manhood instead. However, she was in no mood for further punishment, and obediently knelt before him, letting his cock rest in the valley of her breasts. She cupped the full globes in her own hands and pressed them together against his shaft, burying him in bountiful cleavage as she began to rock back and fourth.

"Fuck yeah," Zoro moaned, loving how his own smooth hardness was surrounded by the silky softness of her bust. She was sweating just enough to allow his cock to slide smoothly against her skin. It was different than being in her mouth or her pussy, but just as pleasurable, and the way she was watching him as she moved against his cock made his length twitch against her. Her expression was hungry, wanton. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was mussed and the sight of his thick cock thrusting between those amazing tits was both naughty and oh so sexy. And then she did something that made Zoro's molten desire burn even hotter. Every time his tip emerged between her bare breasts, she lowered her head and licked at the head, drinking up his musky essence as she rubbed against him.

Zoro let out a rumbling growl, loving how her eyes never strayed from his even as her tongue slicked over the head of his shaft.

"You like the taste of my cock," he said, his words almost an accusation. "I bet you'd like the taste of my come even more."

Nami's only response was a deep moan as her mouth closed around his tip to suckle him softly.

Zoro hissed in pleasure, his breath escaping through clenched teeth at the dual sensations of her hot mouth and soft breasts.

"Do you want me to come in your mouth or should I fill up your tight little pussy?"

The navigator let his manhood slide free of her mouth with a wet slurp, fixing her taupe colored gaze on Zoro's face. "You know where I want it. Just put it inside me already!"

He chuckled as he placed two fingers under her chin, applying just enough pressure to lift her head and guide her lips to his. He kissed her deeply, tasting his own bitter musk on her tongue. He plundered her fully, exploring every crevice of her sweet mouth. When he broke away she was panting hard and Zoro finally decided he had pushed her far enough.

"If you want my come, you're going to have to earn it," he rasped heatedly. "I want you to ride my cock hard until I explode inside you."

Nami was only too happy to grant his request after being denied stimulation for so long. She braced her hands on his shoulders and straddled his thighs while gazing into his dark eyes, preparing to sink onto his length.

However, it seemed that Zoro had other ideas.

"Not like that," he growled. "Turn around. I want to watch my cock fuck you."

The red head quirked an eyebrow at him, and if she wasn't so desperate for his shaft to be buried deep inside her, she might have protested.

"You fucking pervert," she hissed as she repositioned herself, allowing Zoro to scoot down so he was lying flat on the bed. She was once more straddling his hips, only now she was facing his feet, giving him the perfect view of her soaking wet hole.

"Don't pretend that you don't love it," he sneered. "You get off on this just as much as I do."

Nami knew Zoro was right. She could call him a sick freak, a bastard, but that didn't change the fact that he made her wetter than any other lover ever had. She loved the dirty things he did to her, requested of her, and she knew anything she did with Sanji would seem terribly plain in comparison to wild romps with the green haired swordsman.

She lifted her hips, reaching between their bodies to grasp his cock, his skin hot and smooth against her trembling fingertips. She aligned their bodies and whimpered aloud when his head bumped against the moist flesh of her sex. Eagerly, she sank downward on his shaft and threw her head back as a guttural moan fell from her lips. The delicious feeling of being stretched and filled felt even better after enduring Zoro's torture and a burning rush of pleasure ran through her as she took him into her body as deep as he could go.

A masculine moan mingled with feminine as her partner felt slick walls contract around his sensitive length, squeezing him as if her pussy meant to keep him inside indefinitely. Zoro couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of her tight hole devouring his cock. In one fluid movement she engulfed him fully and began to bounce up and down with unbridled enthusiasm. Hot, wet flesh slid along his shaft, her body gripping him tight, and Zoro's hands went to her ass, spreading her wider so he could admire the view.

"That's it Nami, ride me hard. Your tight pussy loves my cock, doesn't it?"

"Fuck yes," she moaned in agreement. "You feel so fucking good!"

She leaned forward, further exposing the place where they were joined and braced her hands on the mattress. She began raising her hips high and crashing back down on him, impaling herself deep enough to make her cry out every time. White hot pleasure tore through her as her sex was roughly filled, and Nami knew the monster inside her was starting to show. The side she kept locked away was breaking free, manifesting in carnal lust and raw passion.

"Zoro," she moaned wildly as her tempo increased, her hips pumping hard and fast as his cock filled her over and over.

"Mmm yeah," he growled, hands assisting in slamming her back down on his throbbing length. "Work that pussy, you naughty little animal. Fuck me good!"

He could no longer refrain from bucking his hips up to meet her, forcing her ragged moans to spiral higher in pitch as he pounded into her. The sight of her soaking flesh enveloping him was the most wonderfully erotic thing he's ever seen, and her perfect ass jiggled in time to her wild movement. He gave one toned globe a good squeeze before lifting his hand and bringing it back down hard. The resounding smack mixed with the sound of wet flesh meeting flesh as well as her soft gasp and his husky moan as her sex rippled around him. He spanked her again, loving the way her pussy responded by flexing against his hardness. He could actually _see_ her tight pink hole contract, her juices leaking out and running down his cock to dampen the tuft of course green hair at the base.

"Fuck," he breathed again, unable to hold out much longer against Nami's wild riding. "I'm going to come. I'm gonna come deep in your pussy."

"Do it," Nami moaned, looking over her shoulder. "Fill me up!"

Zoro felt his balls tighten, and couldn't help a strangled moan as the pressure within him was released in a series of searing pulsations, the pleasure tearing through his body as he erupted deep inside the woman atop him. He watched Nami's mouth fall open and her eyes squeeze shut as she felt his release splash inside her womb while his cock twitched violently against her inner walls. He shuddered beneath her, gripping her ass hard as his hips bucked up irregularly. Every muscle in his body tensed, strung taught by the current of pleasure running through him. At last he collapsed back on to the mattress, breathing hard as he looked first at the place where they remained joined, and then at Nami's face still looking at him over her shoulder.

"Show me the stuff."

The navigator didn't have to ask what he meant. This wasn't the first time he had asked to see the remains of his release inside her. The first time she had been embarrassed, but now she just smiled wryly. "You're a sick bastard," she panted, still trying to catch her breath.

Zoro chuckled as she lifted her hips, letting his softening erection slide free. Immediately a stream of milky liquid poured from her, dripping onto his stomach and the sheets.

"You're just as sick as I am," he smiled, bringing his thumbs to her pussy lips to spread her wider. "You get off on this."

Nami said nothing as she watched his enraptured expression, knowing she couldn't argue. He was right. She loved the way he was staring at her pussy, loved the knowledge that he had just filled her up with his come. It was dirty and naughty and oh so scandalous, but she couldn't get enough of him.

Zoro could see that the pink flesh had taken on an iridescent sheen, the proof that his desire now coated her inner walls. The muscles deep within her pussy contracted, and she shivered when his thumbs spread her even wider. She was still too responsive to his touches and it could only mean one thing.

"You didn't come, did you?"

Nami bit her lip and gave a slight shake of her head. "I was so close, but—"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence before she found herself on her back, head near the foot of the bed and Zoro hovering over her. Even after an intense orgasm, he was still lightning fast and just as strong as before, able to easily maneuver her smaller body just where he wanted it.

"Still think Sanji can give you what you need?" he said with a devilish smile, lowering his body onto hers. She gasped as hard muscle rubbed against soft curves and she instinctively hooked a toned leg over the back of his thigh.

Rather than answer him, her hand when to the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Her lips sought his hungrily, desperately, but to her surprise, he took control, letting the interaction become slow, languid, tender. Though his touch had turned gentle, it turned on the red headed woman just as much. When he disengaged, his lips trailed over her neck and to her ear, his breath hot on her sensitive skin.

"Answer me Nami. Are you still going to go to him? Because if you do, I think you're going to leave disappointed."

"Those are big words coming from someone who didn't even get me off," she teased, trying not to shiver in delight as his teeth grazed her earlobe.

His lips quirked into a smile at her words.

"Do you really think I'm through with you? I've only just begun."

Before she could reply, Zoro had grabbed one leg and slung it over his shoulder in another astonishing display of speed, spreading her wide as his hips settled in the moist juncture of her thighs. His member was already half hard and still covered with the remains of their previous romp, and the way he rubbed the slick length over her clit made her tremble.

Nami whimpered at the stimulation to her sensitized pearl. Her body still ached for release and she could tell Zoro was intent on teasing her more before he fulfilled her.

"You never answered me," he growled down at her, admiring the view of his flushed lover, already panting and writhing under his touch. "Are you still finding me lacking?"

When she didn't answer, he slowed his movements so his cock dragged over her clit at an agonizingly slow pace. Nami moaned in frustration, trying to buck up against him to increase the friction, but it was no use.

Already worn down by her need for release, the navigator finally broke. Her hands grasped at his forearms, nails scraping his skin as she finally said the words he'd needed to hear. They were broken by needy gasps as his hips continued their merciless grind against her.

"I won't go to him," she panted. "I won't flirt with him anymore. You're the only one who can give me what I need so please stop teasing me!"

A satisfied smirk spread over Zoro's features. His cock throbbed at her words, growing hard at the thought that he would be the only one getting her between the sheets. His goal had been reached, his mission accomplished. Nami was his and only his. The only thing left was to reward her by pleasuring that perfect body that would only tremble under his touch.

"Good girl," he chuckled, ceasing his teasing and instead pushing his hips forward, hissing in pleasure as slick flesh yielded to his now rock hard cock.

Nami let out a deep moan as she felt him fill her, but those moans quickly spiraled to screams as Zoro began to pound into her. He angled his hips just right so as to hit the sweet spot within and soon she was arching and writhing beneath him, her hands clawing at the sheets as she called out his name.

Zoro wouldn't stop at bringing her to climax once, or even twice. Now that she was his alone, he would reward her decision by pleasuring her until she was too exhausted to move. She was beautiful and wild, exquisite as the animal in her took over, making her whisper things so dirty an observer would find it hard to believe she was the same woman who calmly navigated the ship. He would have it no other way. Nobody aroused him the way she did. Nobody had ever held his interest for so long. Nami would be his alone, and Zoro would never look at another woman the way he looked at his feisty little redhead. He would never tell her of the power she had over him, but for as long as she would have him, Zoro belonged to her, mind, body and soul.


	3. The Gift That Keeps On Giving

Hello again everyone and Merry Christmas! The good news is the fall semester is over. The bad news is I'll be busy for much of this break and all next semester. I'll try and write, I really will, but I don't know how much I can do all at once so enjoy this while you can!

Thanks once again to nimblnymph for her mad beta skills and for all her gracious compliments that make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Once again, One Piece is not mine. Too bad, so sad.

Prompt: Toys

XXXXX

The Gift That Keeps on Giving

Nami didn't even need to look up when the door to her room opened. She could guess by his footsteps, deceptively soft for a man his size, the identity of her visitor.

"Back already?" she asked without shifting her focus away from the map she was carefully etching details into with a newly sharpened pencil. "I thought you would have stayed longer considering this island has the reputation for being one big red light district."

Her tone was teasing. Ever since she had become intimately involved with the swordsman of their crew, she knew he had been nothing but faithful to her. He was more likely to spend hours in one of the island's seedy bars, preferring the company of alcohol over a purchased woman.

"You've seen one brothel, you've seen them all," he teased right back, his mouth curling into a smirk as he unstrapped his trio of swords and carefully rested them next to her desk.

"Oh please," she giggled. "You don't have the money to buy even the ugliest girl at a brothel."

Zoro chuckled, circling around to stand behind her chair. His hand fell to the nape of her neck and began playing with the short strands of hair there. "Why would I pay for a girl when I can have you for free?"

Nami smiled, finally lifting her eyes from her work to turn look at him. She was about to give a witty retort that it was actually _she_ who had her way with _him_ most of the time when her eyes fell on a small brown paper bag in his free hand.

"What's that?" she asked.

Zoro's smirk deepened as he leaned over to place the parcel on her desk. "A present for you."

"Oh?" the navigator replied, genuinely surprised. While Zoro was many things-fiercely loyal, protective, and sometimes quite affectionate-he was not known to be the sentimental type.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to hide her obvious pleasure at his thoughtfulness so that she wasn't grinning like an idiot.

"Open it and find out," Zoro encouraged, his fingers leaving her hair to rest on her bare shoulder, fingers slipping under the strap of her tank top to absently run over the skin there.

Nami took the bag in her hands, gently unrolling the folds that were holding the top closed. She was greeted with white tissue paper, obscuring whatever might be inside, but when she reached into the bag, her fingers closed around something smooth and hard.

The object in her hand was no longer than two inches and oblong in shape. The corners were rounded and smooth and while the object seemed to be plastic, it was painted a shimmery pale blue.

And Nami hadn't the slightest idea as to what it was.

She heard Zoro chuckle behind her, obviously amused by her perplexed expression. He leaned over, larger, calloused hand taking the strange object as he whispered in her ear, "Let me show you. Stand up."

The auburn haired woman hesitantly allowed the swordsman to guide her to her feet and turn her around, pushing the chair to the side so there was nothing in between them.

Taking the gift in his hand, he pressed in close, pinning her against the edge of the desk. His dark eyes never left hers as he reached between them, smoothing the plastic object over her thigh and up the inside of her leg under the short denim skirt she wore. Her expression was questioning, unsure of what he was trying to do, but when he twisted the top of the slender rod, her eyes widened as she felt it begin to vibrate against the silky material of her panties.

She instinctively tried to close her legs against the sudden stimulation, but Zoro's hand was already wedged between her thighs. He smirked at her reaction as he dragged the vibrator back and forth over her cloth covered sex.

"I can't believe you," she gasped, trying to ignore the pleasurable tingles that radiated through her core as the toy smoothed over her clit. "You bought me a vibrator?"

"You seem to be enjoying it," he said softly, the amusement audible in his voice as he used the tip of the plastic toy to draw teasing circles around the fleshy button that was already beginning to swell.

Nami let out her breath in what she tried to disguise as an exasperated sigh, but Zoro knew it had something to do with the way he had suddenly applied pressure directly to her clit.

"What do you say we try out your present?" the swordsman rasped, the fingers of his unoccupied hand working under her skirt and tugging down her panties.

Nami tried to wriggle away as the silky garment was pulled down her thighs to pool around her ankles, but he made sure to keep her pinned against the desk. Swatting at him seemed to have no effect.

"Zoro, not now," she hissed. "The others could get back at any time!"

Not to be deterred, the swordsman easily captured one of her slender wrists in his hand while his other pressed the vibrating toy up against her naked skin. Without panties to shield her sensitive flesh, the shivering device felt far more intense. Nami cried out in surprise as tingling pleasure suddenly raced through her when he once again pressed his gift against her most sensitive place.

"You don't have to worry about the others," he whispered, staring down at her with hungry eyes. "Robin took Chopper to a bookstore that will keep the two of them engaged for quite a while. Luffy and Usopp are eating and you know that could take all day, and considering how many women are in this town, I think it's safe to say Sanji will be indisposed for at least a few more hours."

"But−"

Nami's retort was cut off by a breathless gasp as Zoro rubbed the toy back and forth over her throbbing button. The pleasure intensified, making her body tremble and her knees weaken and if it hadn't been for the desk he had her pinned against, she might have collapsed to the floor.

"You're all out of excuses," he said with a smirk. He actually found it rather cute when she tried to stop his frequent sexual advances, because most of the time, she wound up naked and calling his name by the end. He enjoyed these little games they played, because seducing her was half the fun. Even now, as she tried to come with reasons why they shouldn't be fooling around, he could feel the slickness of her arousal coating his fingers, betraying that she indeed was enjoying the gift he had given her very much.

Her taupe colored eyes had lost some of their clarity, growing hazy as he continued to grind the plastic toy against her. She didn't really want to fight him, she just didn't want to give in so easily. Submitting to his will all the time without making him work for his prize would wound her pride a little. Given that her lover was one of the most lethal swordsmen in the world, she had to do _something_ to make her feel that she had at least a little power over him. Zoro could appreciate that. Besides, he liked it when she was feisty.

However, it seemed that today he would easily win this match. The tiny tremors against her sensitive flesh already had her quaking as well. Small hands braced themselves against the desk as she let out a soft moan, full lips parting as she looked up at him with those big, beautiful eyes.

Zoro's cock twitched in his pants at the sound. No matter how many times he experienced sex with this woman, she still had the power to captivate him just as she had during their first time. She was sexy and strong, sometimes taking the lead and sometimes submitting to him. It looked like today she would be doing the latter considering she was parting her thighs slightly to allow him better access without taking the initiative and taking the toy from him to test it out herself.

Hypnotized by the erotic picture she made, Zoro dipped his head and captured her lips with his own in a kiss that was sensual and unhurried. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue stroked along her own while his hand never ceased in teasing her swollen pearl.

Their kiss left Zoro just as breathless as his lover as his own desire boiled in his veins. Knowing she was more than ready for him, and unable to wait any longer, he commanded her in a husky whisper to turn around.

Hesitantly, Nami obeyed, rotating so the front of her thighs were pressed up against the edge of the desk. His hand momentarily fell away from her sex, taking the toy with it and she mourned the loss with a frustrated moan. But when his breath ghosted over her ear, telling her to take off her shirt, she couldn't suppress her shiver of excitement. She pulled the garment over her head and tossed it away carelessly, her bra followed soon after as Zoro deftly undid the clasp and slid the straps down her arms.

His lips found her shoulder, kissing and sucking the creamy skin as the vibrator returned to tease one of her nipples. The pink skin of her areola puckered immediately at the stimulation, the toy spreading the warm, wet slickness of her arousal over her sensitive breast.

"Zoro," she cooed, leaning back into his touch and already forgetting her concern about possibly being walked in on. Her thighs rubbed together restlessly as he teased one breast and then the other, working her nipples into hard points and arousing her further.

Her ragged gasps filled the air, but when she heard the metallic zip of his fly being undone, she sucked in her breath in anticipation.

"Spread you legs," he growled behind her, his hand pushing her skirt over her hips and revealing her toned rear while his other abandoned teasing her full breasts.

Nami obeyed, taking a wider stance as she leaned forward and braced her hands on the desk, eager for some relief to the burning heat that had pooled in her loins. He pressed against her, the material of his pants rough against her skin, and she was reminded that while Zoro was fully clothed, all she had on was the mini skirt that was currently bunched around her waist.

She really didn't have time to complain, because at that moment he pushed forward and filled her up with his thick length in one smooth stroke, forcing them both to moan in pleasure. Slick walls suddenly gripped him, surrounding him in tight heat as he began to thrust, his strokes slow and deep.

"Nami, you're so damn wet," he groaned, loving how he effortlessly glided in and out. "I guess that means you like my present."

The navigator moaned in agreement, enthralled by the way his cock massaged her inner walls, advancing and retreating and creating the most wonderful friction that made her head spin and her nerve endings burn.

Zorro chuckled at how his woman was already so caught up in the moment, moaning incoherently every time he pushed into her. He attributed her excessive passion to the fact that he had worked her up with the vibrator first, and suddenly he wondered just how wild she would become if he continued to use it.

Without warning, he reached around to the front of her body with the shiny plastic bullet in hand. He expertly found her clit and pressed the shivering toy against her, grinding the sensitive nub in circles as he continued to fill her hard and deep.

Nami cried out, back snapping into an arch as liquid fire suddenly ran through her veins. The intense stimulation to the bundle of nerves above her opening intensified her pleasure ten fold and she collapse forward onto her forearms as her legs became too weak to hold her. She rested her forehead on her wrists, her moans dissolving into broken sobs as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Zoro leaned over her prone form and whispered words in her ear. Some of them were dirty and some soothing, but the low, raspy tone of his voice was more important than what was actually being said. The vibrator continued to buzz against her clit as his cock filled her tight sex and she found herself racing towards orgasm at an alarming speed. With little warning, she was plunged headlong into ecstasy, her hands gripping the edge of her desk until her knuckled turned white.

"Oh...oh god yes...mmm...ah! Zorooooo!"

She threw her head back, wailing his name as her sex contracted hard around him. Her whole body was convulsing, orgasm intensified by the vibrations against her pearl. The swordsman gritted his teeth against his own pleasure as she rippled around him. She was so damn sexy, so hot and wet and tight and beautiful that he almost gave in to his own release. Somehow, he managed to hold out. The exertion left him gasping for breath just as she was when she finally came down from her high, trembling weakly as her body sagged against the desk.

He pressed soft kisses to her bare back and shoulders and tried to ignore the painful throb of his cock as he pulled out of her. He turned off the vibrator and set it on the desk before tugging his shirt over his head. The material, now sweaty and damp clung to him uncomfortably and he craved the feel of her skin against his. He gathered Nami in his arms and sat down in the chair he had previously pushed aside, pulling her into his lap with her back settled against his chest.

"You know, the vibrator wasn't the only thing in that bag," he chuckled against her shoulder as his hands wrapped around her body possessively.

"What?" Nami mumbled, still in a daze after such an intense orgasm.

Zoro chuckled again, pleased that he had pleasured her into such a state. But he wasn't done with her yet.

He leaned forward, cradling Nami in one arm while the other plucked the bag off the desk. He rummaged to the bottom, discarding the excess tissue paper until he extracted a small tube of some sort of liquid.

"Is that...?"

Nami trailed off as her eyes rested on the tube's tiny label which read "Flavored Lubricant." The green subtext said "Mint," and though she wanted to roll her eyes at the absurdity of it, she supposed that it was better than banana or pineapple flavored.

"There hasn't been an occasion I can remember where I needed any help getting wet enough for you," she stated, a little offended that he had bought lube when he knew damn well he could have her soaking through her panties with just a little foreplay.

"I know," Zoro rasped, his voice still husky and seductive. "But there's other places that don't get so wet...places inside you I've never been, but want to try."

Nami instantly stiffened at his words, watching with wide eyes as his hands unscrewed the cap and squeezed a small amount of the tube's contents onto his pointer finger.

"Zoro," she warned, squirming in his lap as she realized where he meant to touch her.

"Shh, just relax," he whispered against her ear. "If you decide you don't like it, we can stop, but at least give it a try."

Although she was not keen on the idea at all, she trusted Zoro completely and knew he would never hurt her. She just didn't like the idea of him touching a place that was reserved for less hygienic things. Why didn't he find that place completely disgusting?

Hesitantly, she spread her thighs, allowing him access to the puckered hole below the one he had already explored today. His finger began drawing gentle circles around its perimeter, making her gasp as the cold gel was smeared over her skin.

"Relax," he told her again. "If you clench up, it will be uncomfortable."

The navigator nodded mutely, biting her lip in uneasy anticipation as his digit began to press against her gently, slightly parting the tight ring of muscles. He increased the pressure steadily, sinking into her bit by bit. Nami whimpered at the strange sensation of something going inside a place that she previously had never considered to be erotic. The lube allowed him to slide inside with relative ease, his progress hindered only by the sheer tightness of her body. It didn't exactly hurt, but it certainly didn't give her the pleasure she felt when he filled her sex the same way.

Zoro bit back a groan at the incredible heat and tightness surrounding him. Her pussy never failed to satisfy, but he knew her ass would squeeze him in a way her sex simply could not, and the sheer taboo of it made her all the more alluring.

"How does that feel?" he whispered, holding her close to him with an arm wrapped around her waist as he experimentally wriggled his finger inside.

"It feels...weird," Nami confessed as he began to ease his digit back out half way before pushing up inside her again. She tried not to focus on the slight burning sensation as she was stretched, but when he pushed another lubed finger into her, it was hard to ignore the discomfort.

In, out and around, his fingers moved over and over, opening her up and stretching her out with slow, gentle thrusts. The pain gradually lessened but Nami still didn't feel anymore comfortable with the idea. At last he pulled free and reached for the small tube once more and she watched with apprehension as he squeezed a small amount into his palm before wrapping his hand around his cock. She watched him cover his shaft in lube by giving himself a few strokes, his cock hard and hot between her thighs.

When he began to guide his length to the hole he had just stretched, she tried her best not to tense up, but she couldn't help but fear that this was going to hurt a whole lot more than his fingers. After all, his cock was a great deal thicker.

"Are you ready?" he rasped against her ear and she nodded, feeling the blunt end of his shaft press against her ass. His hands went to her hips and pressed her down gently as he lifted his own hips, forcing her tight hole to open up and take him in. The lubrication aided his passage, allowing him to slide slickly into tight heat, but even so, Nami found herself uncomfortably full. Zoro let out a ragged groan behind her, whispering naughty thighs about how good she felt, but she still couldn't quite relax.

At last he was fully seated inside her. Zoro was panting with the effort of not pulling out and bucking up into her hard. She was so tight that her slightest movement squeezed him deliciously, and so damn hot that he thought he would melt inside her. But even through the pleasure, he noticed that Nami's body was unusually rigid, muscles tense even though he had told her to relax. Apparently she wasn't enjoying this quite as much as he was.

He leaned forward to pluck the vibrator off the table, growling softly as the subtle movement made her flex around his length.

"Spread your legs wider," he commanded gently, switching on the vibrator and bringing it to her clit once more.

She gasped as hot sparks of pleasure instantly raced along her spine as he began to grind the toy against her sensitive flesh. He moaned as her whole body convulsed, squeezing him in response to the stimulus against her slick skin.

"Is that better?" he asked, one hand gripping her hip to keep her from squirming as the other worked the toy over her.

"Yeah," she breathed, the pain dulling quickly as the pleasure overshadowed it. He teased her swollen nub, drawing gentle circles around it before pressing it directly against her clit, making her quiver and squirm for entirely different reasons.

Unable to hold out any longer, Zoro finally allowed himself to thrust shallowly in and out of her body. The tightness was incredible and he couldn't hold back a guttural moan as she flexed around his cock.

There was slight pain as he began to rock his hips against her, but the pleasure radiating from her clit made it bearable. In fact, there was something about the slight stinging pain that made the pleasure even more enjoyable. Nami soon found herself aiding her lover's endeavor by lifting her hips in time with his thrusts, bracing her feet on the floor so she could bounce atop his cock.

"Oh fuck," he hissed as she began to move on her own, nearly dropping the plastic bullet that was becoming increasingly slippery from her accumulating juices. "That's it Nami, ride me just like that."

The navigator only moaned in response, tossing her head and sending short auburn hair flying as he impaled her ass over and over until the pain faded away all together. To her surprise, it actually started to feel good as he his cock hit strange and new places within her. He found sensitive places within her that had never before been stimulated, and she moaned encouragements as she continued to grind her hips against his.

Nami had never imagined having Zoro inside such a place could feel so good. It was dirty, vulgar, and yet she found herself incredibly aroused as he explored the previously untouched realm of her ass.

Zoro ran the vibrator up and down her slit, pleased with the fact that she was once again absolutely soaking wet. Convinced that she was now equally enjoying their coupling, he abandoned her clit. He pushed the shivering toy deep into her sex and groaned as her wet hole eagerly swallowed it up.

Nami's back arched as her pussy was suddenly filled. The vibrations against the sensitive tissue inside made her head fall back against his chest as her moans went up an octave. His hands were now both free to rest on her hips and he began guiding her up and down at a faster speed, extracting heated sounds of pleasure from both of them as he slammed her down and filled her deep.

The swordsman could actually feel the vibrator against his own cock, the reverberations passing through the thin barrier of tissue between her pussy and her ass to stimulate him as well. He bucked up against her harder, encouraged by her cries that were spiraling ever higher. The familiar pitch of her voice told him that she was on the brink, just as he was.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, he moved one hand back to her clit and began to flick his finger back and forth over the pink pearl. He knew just the right tempo and pressure required to send her over the edge and within moments she was writhing in his lap.

"That's it, Nami. Come for me," he breathed in her ear, his own voice strained with his impending release. He could feel her body tightening, her muscles coiling around him in preparation for the final, cataclysmic release.

His voice heightened her arousal, deep and dark like rich wine or velvety chocolate. Hard muscle flexed against her softer curves as he thrust up into her, making her cry out his name without even realizing she was doing so. Her hands grasped his wrists, oblivious to the way his fingers were now digging into her hips as she at last succumbed to the pleasure. Body shaking, back arching, knees spreading wide, she came almost violently as her womb contracted sharply. She squeezed so hard that the vibrator within her was forced from her body and fell to the floor where it continued to shiver against the hard wood.

Zoro gave a hoarse shout as he felt her body clamp down on him, her ass becoming impossibly tight until he had no choice but to erupt inside her. With jaw clenched and body tense, his cock pulsed once, twice, and then a third, each time pumping a stream of his hot, sticky seed within her. For a few blissful moments, he was aware of nothing else but the sheer ecstasy of it, and when he returned from euphoria, he found Nami shivering weakly in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her smaller form until the worst of her trembling subsided, dipping his head to press soft kisses to her bared shoulder and neck.

For a long moment the only sound in the room was their ragged breaths gradually returning to normal and the dull buzz of the vibrator from somewhere under the desk. At last the silence was broken by Nami's soft laugh.

"I think I like it when you bring me presents."

Zoro smirked against her shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin and the musk of her arousal.

"For somebody who was so unsure, you certainly seemed to like what I did to you."

Ordinarily his comment would have earned him an elbow in the ribs, but Nami was still basking in post orgasmic bliss and found she really didn't have the energy to berate him.

"Well, just don't get used to it," she sighed, shifting just enough that his flaccid length slipped free of her body. "I still like the other way better."

The swordsman's smirk only deepened. He knew she could talk all she wanted, but when it was just the two of them alone in her bed, he could convince her to try just about anything. However, he was content with having her ass just on special occasions.

"If that's the case, then I'm sure we have enough time to do things your way one more time," he whispered mirthfully, taking delight in the way her whole body tensed at his words.

"Zoro," she sighed in aggravation. "Don't you think we've had enough for one day?"

His laugh was a low rumble in his chest. Too much sex? As far as Zoro was concerned, there was no such thing.

He answered her question by abruptly throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and stooping temporarily to fish the still buzzing vibrator out from under the desk. Despite her screeching protests, he tossed her onto her bed and was upon her in an instant, silencing her aggravated shrieks with a kiss. Instantly, her body relaxed against his and he knew he had already conquered her as he ignited her arousal all over again.

As they parted to gasp for breath, Nami shot him a devilish smile.

"Maybe this time around I can stick my new toy in _your_ ass."

Zoro's smug expression instantly evaporated and the navigator giggled, tugging him down for another kiss. As he explored her mouth, tasting the flavor he could never get tired of, he sincerely hoped that she was kidding.

XXXXX

Appropriate fic for Christmas, yes? I hope you all enjoyed it!


	4. Putting On A Show

Hey guys. I've finally had some time to write. I have a couple things half written so I'm hoping I can finish them and get them betaed and posted in the next few weeks. Your continued reviews on my older stories have been very much appreciated. I love that you guys still enjoy my older works.

Thanks again to nimblnymph.

Prompt: Having sex for an audience

Putting On A Show

XXXXX

Zoro sensed her right away, looking over his shoulder and away from the darkened horizon he had been surveying as he leaned over the Going Merry's wooden railing.

"I couldn't sleep," Nami said simply, answering his unspoken question

The swordsman turned around to face her and held out his hand in a silent invitation. She allowed him to pull her close, muscular arms wrapping around her in a secure embrace.

"Do you need me to tire you out?" he chuckled, resting his chin atop her head.

Nami giggled against his chest, snuggling against him and enjoying the warm night breeze as it stirred her hair and made her silky yellow pajama bottoms flutter softly.

"Maybe," she replied coyly, uplifting her face to train her brown eyed gaze on his face. "You can come back to my room and give me a good work out."

Zoro laughed lightly as she fisted a hand in his white T-shirt and tugged him forward as she walked backwards towards the door that would lead them below deck and to her bedroom, biting her lip suggestively all the while.

This was not their first late night rendezvous. In fact, they had been seeking each other out for months, each time engaging in hot, passionate, wholly satisfying sex that kept them craving more. Luffy and the rest of his clue had no idea they were involved in such a way and they were both content to keep it like that. After all, they weren't exactly in a relationship. It was just sex...but sex that far outshined all previous encounters both parties had ever had, and for the moment, neither wished to pursue such things from anyone else.

The green haired man allowed himself to be pulled across Merry's deck, boots falling softly on the creaking wooden boards. Her hands had fallen to the broad green sash he wore around his waist and was already trying to divest him of it, but her motions were clumsy since she was trying to walk backwards at the same time.

They passed the main mast where one of the large wooden barrel of clean drinking water had ended up against the thick wooden pole. Zoro's lips split into a grin as he suddenly got a very naughty idea.

He easily caught her wrist and pulled her towards him, turning their bodies and maneuvering her until she bumped up against the barrel.

"Z-Zoro? What are you doing?" she stammered, wide eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

The swordsman chuckled as he dipped his head to press a kiss to her left temple before whispering in her ear, "Giving you that workout you wanted."

"What, _here_?" she squeaked as he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, his warm breath making her shudder pleasantly. "Zoro, we can't. What if somebody sees?"

Rather than answer her question, he caught her mouth with his own, his lips and tongue working against hers gently until he could feel her pulse quicken against him. His calloused hands fell to her hips and ran up her sides to push up the silky yellow camisole, revealing pale, creamy skin.

Despite her protests, she found herself moaning into Zoro's mouth, arms reaching up to loop loosely around his neck. Their kisses grew hotter, deeper, tongues stroking against each other until breaking apart just long enough to allow Zoro to tug her shirt over her head and toss it away carelessly.

Their mouths met again as his hands cupped the fullness of her breasts, weighing the soft globes in his palms. Nami gasped against his lips in delight, her own hands fumbling to pull his shirt out of his pants and tug it over his head. She managed to get it around his shoulders before getting it stuck, but even then she was hesitant to break the kiss to complete the task. Zoro chuckled at her eagerness, his hands leaving her chest to assist her and pull his shirt off completely, leaving them both panting and half naked in the moonlight.

XXXXX

Sanji couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had left his bed to go to the kitchen, hoping that the calming act of whipping up a snack would allow him to get back to sleep, but as he emerged onto the deck, he found the object of his affection, the ship's navigator, wrapped around the marimo-headed idiot of a swordsman.

At first he was shocked, unable to process what he was actually seeing as his unlit cigarette fell from his mouth and onto the deck. The thought that Nami could actually be attracted to such an unsophisticated moron was unbelievable. It was a blow to his own ego considering she had rejected the cook so many times. But there they were, making out as if they were trying to eat each other alive.

Rage began to bubble up inside him, and he was on the verge of bursting out from the shadows and interrupting them, wanting nothing more than to throw the swordsman overboard for touching Nami like that.

But then her shirt came off, and he forgot all about his anger as his eyes roved over those flawless globes. Even from where he was standing, he could see that her perfect pink nipples were rock hard and fully erect. It was true that he had never been able to touch Nami's glorious body, and current events made him realize he probably never would. However, he was currently seeing more of the red headed woman than he ever had before, and for that, he had Zoro to thank.

Making sure to keep hidden in the shadows, he continued to watch them. He wasn't peeping of course, he merely wanted to make sure the idiot swordsman didn't do anything to his sweet little Nami that she didn't want. Yes, that was the story he kept telling himself, but that didn't account for the sudden rush of blood to his nether regions, or the fact that he was suddenly half hard in his pants.

XXXXX

With a slight press to her shoulders, Nami suddenly found herself seated on the barrel's smooth wooden surface. Before she had a chance to react, Zoro was kneeling before her with his thumbs hooking in the waistband of her pajama bottoms. She instinctively raised her hips, allowing the silky yellow garment to slide down her legs were they joined the discarded tank top.

The swordsman's hands fell back to her thighs, his eyes admiring her fully naked form. With softly murmured words, he encouraged her to spread her legs wide and recline back against the main mast as he positioned her hips at the edge of the barrel. Her position revealed her most intimate place, the delicate pink flesh looking lavender under the moon's soft glow. She was already slick and glistening, and the sight of her staring down at him, chest heaving as she bit her lip in anticipation made Zoro's own arousal swell in his pants.

He kept his dark eyes fixed on her as he leaned forward, pressing a teasing kiss to her hipbone before centering his lips over her core. His eyes drifted closed in ecstasy as he inhaled her feminine scent, the familiar sweet musk he had come to adore. He let his tongue trace her slit, bottom to top and groaned as her tangy flavor coated his tongue.

Nami whimpered softly, hands immediately falling to comb through his short, green strands as she felt the wet warmth of his tongue pass over her. Her thighs parted even further, allowing him more access to her sensitive flesh as he brought a single finger to her opening.

XXXXX

Sanji watched with lust darkened eyes as Nami's back arched, her mouth falling open in an expression of pure pleasure as Zoro eased a finger inside of her. He couldn't see much more than that because his green haired head obscured his view, but the way her hips ground against his face let the cook know exactly what was being done to her.

"Mmm, yeah, lick me just like that," she moaned, body quivering as she reacted to the swordsman's touches.

Sanji was rock hard, cock straining against his tailored pants and his hand had crept to his zipper and was easing it down before he was even aware of what he was doing. He was moving slowly, trying to keep his uneven breaths quiet so he wouldn't alert the couple to his presence.

He had to bite back a groan when his fingers wrapped around the smooth hardness of his cock, the flesh burning hot against his hand. His eyes never left the erotic scene before him as he began to pump his cock in slow, hard strokes, imagining that it was him delving between Nami's thighs and making her moan, not Zoro.

XXXXX

Nami was quickly forgetting that they were in a public place, moans groaning louder as his tongue swirled around her sensitive clit. Pleasure seared every nerve ending as his finger pumped in and out of her soaked sex, stroking her in time with the movements of his tongue. When his lips closed around her to suckle at her pearl she lost herself for a moment, crying out loudly as a wave of pleasure passed through her that was strong enough to be a miniature orgasm.

"Shh, quiet down," Zoro soothed, pulling away from her enough that she could see that his lips we wet with the proof of her desire. "If you keep making all that noise, somebody might find us."

She whimpered as she felt him withdraw from her body, immediately missing the feeling of being filled, but when Zoro straightened and began undoing the fly of his pants, she knew she wouldn't have to wait long.

"Stand up and bend over," he commanded, his voice gravelly and rough with barely contained lust. He didn't even bother removing his boots or his pants as he let his throbbing cock spring free.

Nami followed his instructions, bracing her elbows on the barrel as she spread her legs in a wide stance. She looked over her shoulder at him, eagerly awaiting his next move. There was only one breathless moment as he aligned himself with her opening, and then he was pushing inside her, her tight, slick sex wrapping around him immediately.

"Oh!" Nami gasped, fingernails biting into the barrel's wooden surface as he began to thrust into her, his strokes slow and deep. A hand swept over her bare shoulders before gathering her auburn locks into a loose ponytail, pulling her hair just the way she liked it.

XXXXX

Sanji's cock throbbed in his hand as he watched his rival bend Nami over and penetrate her from behind. He imagined it was himself inside her, that those delicious little whimpers were for him, _because _of him. His hand squeezed his length tighter as he imagine what she would feel like, tight and hot and soaking wet.

So enraptured was he but the sight of the navigator's naked body and his own imagination, that a soft growl rumbled low in the back of his throat, and for a moment he went totally still, afraid that his slip up had given away his position.

XXXXX

Zoro was admiring the way Nami looked, bent over before him with her tight pussy pulsing around him every time he thrust into her. They were both panting heavily, breaths ragged and irregular, and the soft wet sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the air as well. However, even in the throes of passion it was not enough to disguise the small masculine sound that Zoro immediately recognized. He had heard that bastard cook speak enough to identify his voice, even if the only sound he made was a low growl.

It appeared they had an audience and for a moment, Zoro was unsure what to do. But after a moment, he heard the familiar sound of flesh sliding over flesh, a sound that was much dryer and quicker than the noises caused by pounding into the woman in front of him. The son of a bitch was getting off on watching them fuck!

Zoro's lips twisted into a vicious smirk. Well, if the cook wanted a show, then he would get one, and show the arrogant bastard why Nami had come to the swordsman for sex and not Curly Brows.

He gave one more hard thrust, loving the way it made his lover moan his name, before pulling out telling her to stand up.

Zoro sat down on the barrel, motioning for Nami to sit on his lap with her back pressed to his chest. It was clear she was not aware they were being watched, otherwise she would have screeched in embarrassment and gone scrabbling for her clothes. He knew it was wrong to put her on display without her knowledge, but his male pride could not resist the chance to one-up the cook.

He spread her legs wide and allowed her to sink down on his shaft, knowing that Sanji had to be hiding in the shadows of the door that led below deck. Her current position gave him a perfect view of his cock penetrating her pretty little pussy.

Nami began to bounce atop him, too impatient to wait for him to move, and moaned at the feeling of his thickness filling her so deeply. Her generous breasts bounced with her every move, and though he couldn't see Sanji, he knew could feel his gaze riveted on them, watching Nami ride Zoro's cock like a wild woman.

"Mmm, yeah, work that pussy," the swordsman groaned, his hands coming up to cup her breasts and pinch her hardened nipples.

"You feel so good!" Nami panted, shuddering against him as pleasure radiated out from where he was touching her sensitive breasts. "You're so deep inside me!"

Zoro groaned as her sex clenched around him. Knowing how Nami would react, he released her tits and let his hands settle on her hips, forcing her down as he began to pound up into hard and fast. Nami's moans instantly rose in both pitch and intensity and he had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep her from waking the whole ship.

"Shh, baby. You'll wake the others," he ground out, gritting his teeth as pleasure flared in his own body as he slammed into her hard and fast, knowing Sanji was getting an eyeful of how every inch of his cock was ravaging her pussy.

XXXXX

Wet smacking accompanied every thrust into her dripping sex and Sanji could only hope it covered up the sounds of his own hand rapidly stroking his cock.

It appeared they hadn't heard the cook after all, and had instead changed to a position that allowed him to watch Nami's sweet little hole stretch to accommodate the cock what was ramming into her deep. Apparently the red head liked it rough, and Sanji could picture himself slamming into her juicy cunt and squeezing those perfect breasts until she was delirious with pleasure.

The cook was feeling far too hot in his collared shirt and jacket and he regretted not changing into pajamas before venturing to the kitchen. He wanted to strip down, but was afraid the rustling of clothing would alert them, so he simply continued to watch, hand fisting over his cock as he tried to quiet his own ragged breaths.

Once Zoro slipped out of her, leaving her reddened hole exposed, but rather than immediately slide back in, he placed a hand on either side of her sex, spreading her outer lips and giving the cook an even better view of her swollen clit and soaking pussy.

He began to tease her, his finger flicking over her pink button before dipping two digits inside her. Nami arched squirmed in his lap, craving the thickness of his cock, but feeling pleasure from his fingers all the same, and Sanji wondered how many times they had been together for Zoro to learn exactly what drove her wild.

The cook's eyes flicked to the man in question, and momentarily stilled when he saw Zoro's dark eyes weren't on Nami, but were staring directly at him! It was too dark for him to be seen, Sanji was certain, and yet it seemed Zoro had detected him nonetheless. His expression was smug, but also a little dangerous, as if daring the cook to try something as he bucked up into his lover's quivering sex fiercely.

Sanji's mouth went dry, a chill passing through him and dulling his lust. How long had Zoro known he was there? And why was he still continuing to pleasure the luscious red head on his lap if he knew damn well he had an audience?

Wanting to leave but finding him unable to look away from Nami's beautiful body and Zoro's intense stare, Sanji continued to watch, simultaneously aroused and confused, angered and bitterly jealous all at the same time.

XXXXX

Zoro teased her with his fingers, pumping into her before rubbing over her clit until she was pleading for his cock. He gave it to her, smirking at her lusty sigh as he filled her up with his length once more, but after a few thrusts, he let it slip free and started teasing her all over again, making sure her hole was spread for their spectator as his fingers ghosted over her slick flesh. He wanted Sanji to see what he could never have, wanted him to see how he touched her, how he pleasured her in ways Sanji would never have the chance to try.

When her pleas became high and desperate, he once again slipped his cock inside her, letting her take control and ride him hard like she wanted. She ground her hips in circles, cooing and moaning at the feeling of his pole shifting inside her. He could hear her pleasured sounds rise in pitch, her voice giving away how close she was to orgasm.

"Turn around," he growled against her ear as he stilled her thrusting hips with his hands. "I want to watch you when you come."

Nami dismounted and did as he asked, sitting back in his lap so that her back was towards their audience. She sank back down on his lap and whimpered in pleasure, loving the feeling of being filled by him, by being surrounded by his strong arms and feeling hard muscle flex against her softer form.

He placed two fingers under her chin, tilting her face up so he could kiss her. It started soft and tender, his lips gently pressing against hers, but soon his tongue slipped inside her mouth, making Nami murmur low sultry sounds as she began to grind her hips against him.

XXXXX

While their new position didn't give him the admirable view of her pussy and tits he had been enjoying, Sanji could still clearly watch Zoro penetrate her, especially when the navigator leaned forward for a kiss.

He watched her ass, perfect and toned and oh so squeezable, as she began to bounce up and down one more, impaling herself deep every time. Zoro's hands came up to grab the firm globes just like Sanji's hands itched to do. The marimo-head probably knew the cook was aching to touch that milky skin and was gloating, his hands kneading the pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight while the only thing in Sanji's hand was his own cock.

The swordsman's heated gaze flicked to him again momentarily, looking over Nami's shoulder without her knowledge. Even without words, his message was all too clear. Zoro had won Nami's affection, and the closest the cook was ever going to get to doing the same was jerking off to her image, just as he was now.

The knowledge was infuriating, the smug twist of his lips making Sanji's blood boil for other reasons besides his raging erection. Even so, he couldn't look away, couldn't tear his eyes from Nami's naked body or the place where she was joined with his rival.

XXXXX

The navigator arched back slightly as Zoro's cock hit a sweet spot within her. Her lover took the opportunity to capture a pebbled pink nipple in his mouth, sucking hungrily and making Nami cry out in pleasured surprise.

Despite the soft breeze blowing, their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her skin gleaming beautifully in a way Zoro would not soon forget. Her hands gripped his shoulders desperately as he released her breasts and looked into her hazy taupe colored eyes. Their lucid depths were clouded with lust. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth formed a sweet little 'O' as she moaned.

Her sex was growing ever tighter around him, burning hot and soaking wet as he pistoned in and out of her. He gripped her ass a little tighter, spreading the cheeks apart so Sanji could get a good look at the way he was pounding her pussy.

"Zoro," she gasped, her voice breathless and trembling. "I'm so close. God, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

XXXXX

Sanji watched as the beautiful woman before him came undone. Her back arched and her head fell back, allowing him to see her enraptured expression as pleasure overtook her. Her whole body trembled as she cried out, and though Sanji tried to imagine it was himself deep inside her, making her come, the illusion was shattered when she called out Zoro's name over and over in a mindless mantra.

Even so, the sight of her mid-orgasm sent him over then edge and with a muffled growl, he came into his own hand, the hot, sticky liquid coating his palm.

He watched Zoro climax a moment later, his guttural groan signaling his release deep inside her. He buried his head in the crook of Nami's shoulder, muscles tensing as he pumped his seed into her womb, and Sanji watched with lustful envy as the milky liquid leaked from where they were joined, running in sluggish rivulets down Zoro's cock to drip onto the deck.

Nami was still trembling when Zoro's arm's encircled her, holding her close and murmuring soft, soothing words that Sanji couldn't quite make out. But even as he held her shivering form, his eyes gazed a burning path over her shoulder into the darkness where the cook still stood. It was one final message, a look of triumph as he held what the other man coveted.

They both knew this would remain a secret between them. Sanji would never confront him about, because what could he say? He was a voyeur, a sick man for hanging around and watching them in the first place when he could have easily turned around and gone back the way he had come. But he had stayed and they both knew why. He would rather watch Nami fuck another man then never have her at all, and it was knowledge the cook was loath to bring up ever again.

But now the show was over, and the remains of his own orgasm was drying into a sticky mess in his hand. Using his clean hand to tuck his limp member back into his pants, Sanji finally left the couple and retreated into the darkness to clean up and lick his metaphorical wounds. He was angry, both at Zoro and at himself for being so pitiful as to have to masturbate to another couple's lovemaking. He didn't know how, but one day he hoped he could get even with the swordsman for dangling the object of his affection in front of him like that.

XXXXX

Nami tensed against him when she thought she heard the sound of a door opening and closing, afraid that they would be caught by a member of the crew. Here she was, completely naked with Zoro's softened cock still wedged inside her. How the hell were they going to explain _that_?

She tried to jump off of him but his arms held her where she was.

"Shh, it's nothing," he rasped, running a soothing hand over her back to relax her. "Nobody is coming."

When nobody appeared on deck after a few moments, Nami allowed herself to relax against him, basking in both the moonlight and the afterglow of yet another incredible orgasm.

Zoro enjoyed the feel of her nestled against his chest and played with her hair was the warm breeze began to dry the sweat on their bodies. He held her protectively, male instinct making him want to shelter her, which was ironic because moments ago, he had been spreading her wide and showing her off to their fellow pirate.

He knew she would be furious if she ever found out what had just transpired, but he was sure Nami would never discover they had just had sex for an audience. He wondered if Nami would notice a change in Sanji's behavior, because he was sure the bastard cook was going to slink around for the next few days with his tail between his legs. Even if she did, she would never know the reason why and he supposed it didn't matter. All he cared about was that this beautiful woman continued to come to him for fulfillment, that she gave herself to him over and over. As long as she did that, he would never let another man touch her, even if it meant showing him what he couldn't have.


	5. Breaking Him In

Hello everyone. I know it's been a while since I posted some Zoro/Nami hotness so this is for all the One Piece fans out there. Thanks as usual to nimblnymph for betaing.

I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters.

Prompt: A Virgin's First Time

XXXXX

Breaking Him In

Another island in the Grand Line. Another crazy adventure. As much as Zoro was enjoying his time as one of the Straw Hat Pirates, he had to admit that their adventures were all starting to blend together. Every place they visited had a new colorful cast of characters, usually including a diabolical villain or two, or at the very least, a member of the Marines who was set on defeating the crew while earning fame and glory in the process.

The crew of pirates had managed to remain undefeated, forging alliances with the native townspeople of nearly every place they visited. Their current location was no exception, although they had managed to skip any sort of battle or confrontation and had been able to restock their supplies and explore in peace.

Zoro couldn't even remember the name of where they were now and he didn't much care. All he knew was that these townsfolk liked to drink, making them the famous pirate hunter's kind of people. The village was known for the variety of brews they made on the island from the exotic grains it grew, and Zoro had to admit, they produced some mighty fine ale.

At first people of the town had been wary of the faces they had seen plastered all over numerous wanted posters. However, Luffy's charm won them over almost immediately and they eagerly listened to Usopp retell the tales of all the adventures they had had together.

Nobody needed to know that all of the sharp shooter's stories were highly embellished, although Luffy always called him out every time he referred to himself as "captain."

Tonight their entire crew was crowded into one of the many taverns on the island. Countless people had turned up for the party, eager to eat the food Sanji had agreed to prepare as well as listed to exciting stories and get another glimpse at these strange and wonderful people. Robin played games with the children, hiding a small paper crane in one of her many conjured hands and allowing them to try and guess which one really held it. Chopper was examining a man who had recently broken his leg while working. He claimed it continued to hurt, even after being set in a cast and Chopper tried to explain that if the man kept insisting to walk on the injury, it would take forever to heal. Franky passed up beer in favor of guzzling cola, laughing loudly and flexing his oversized forearms at the request of several giggling girls. Usopp and Luffy were currently telling the tale of how they had acquired Robin as a crew member after defeating Crocodile, the story enhanced by Luffy's brilliant miming of several scenes.

Zoro chatted with the bar tender amiably, downing mug after mug of the cold, foaming liquid. Nami sat beside him, laughing at her captain's comical displays as she chugged her own glass of beer. Zoro couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were flushed pink and she had begun to sway in her seat ever so slightly. It appeared that while Nami had many talents, holding her alcohol was not one of them.

A slender young woman sat down on Zoro's other side, brushing against him as she leaned in to ask the bartender for a drink. She caught the green haired man's gaze and batted her eyelashes demurely, letting her leg rub up against his suggestively.

"Hey there," she said with a seductive smile, leaning against him and pressing her ample breasts against his arm.

"Hello," Zoro replied shortly, taking another swig and draining his mug yet again.

"If this place gets a little crowded for you, I know somewhere we can go if you're looking for a good time," she breathed continuing to rub up against him shamelessly.

The swordsman wasn't sure if she was a prostitute or if she was simply too drunk, too lonely or a little of both. It didn't really matter because Zoro didn't care. He had no intention of going anywhere with a woman who was so forward.

"I'm afraid you're asking the wrong man," he answered. "You might have better luck asking that idiot with the curly eyebrows over there."

He gestured in Sanji's direction, but she seemed uninterested in the cook. Her hand found its way into his lap and squeezing what lay beneath his pants zipper. Zoro nearly jumped out of his seat in his surprise and haste to get away. A faint pink tinge flushed his cheeks at the fact a totally stranger had molested him in the presence of countless people. There was so much commotion going on in the noisy little pub that nobody seemed to notice his strange behavior.

"Come on," the raven haired woman coaxed, beckoning him with a crooked finger. "Don't be shy. I promise we'll have lots of fun."

Zoro's first instinct was to draw one of the three katana strapped to his hip. They were his preferred method for solving his problems, but he knew they weren't exactly appropriate for the given situation. While he was a skilled swordsman, his people skills left something to be desired.

Suddenly, a feminine arm slipped around him, pulling him close. He turned with surprise to find Nami pressed up against him and glaring menacingly at the woman who had just groped him.

"Go find another man to throw yourself at," she hissed. "This one is mine!"

The hussy sputtered in anger, embarrassed that her target was already seemed to be` involved with a member of his crew.

She slipped back into the crowd, leaving the pirates alone. As soon as she was gone, Nami released his arm and pulled away, grumbling into her mug. "Honestly, some women have no shame. I hope she catches a disease from the next guy she sleeps around with."

Zoro stared at her a moment, relived she had come to his rescue. It was a strange feeling. Usually he was the one saving her.

After a lengthy sip, she turned to look at her still gawking nakama.

"Why didn't you take her up on her offer?" she asked. "She was pretty and had a great body, not to mention she seemed pretty experienced, if you know what I mean."

Zoro didn't like where this was going. He had never really discussed such matters with Nami, or anyone on the ship for that matter.

"She just wasn't my type," he said quickly before busying himself with taking another drink.

The navigator was not to be deterred. "Oh?" she asked with a flip of her short auburn hair. "Then what _is _your type?"

"Well...I..."Zoro stammered in an uncharacteristic display of shyness. The blush on his cheeks flared hotter and he sincerely hoped Nami was drunk enough not to notice.

Unfortunately for him, it appeared she was not. "What's up with you?" she laughed. "You're acting like a blushing virgin."

At this, his face turned from pink to crimson.

When Zoro didn't say anything, her smile slowly faded.

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief. "You've never done it?"

Zoro's eyes darted to the side to make sure nobody was eavesdropping on their conversation. It appeared everyone was too caught up in the noise and festivities to pay attention to their embarrassing little conversation. Even so, Nami was seriously testing his patience.

"Just forget about it," he growled irritably, turning away from her and continuing to drink, his body posture clearly stating that as far as he was concerned, this conversation was over.

However, it seemed Nami was not so easily deterred.

"Oh my gosh, you _are_ a virgin!" she squealed, jabbing a pointy finger into his shoulder and sloshing her drink all over the floor as she hopped up from her seat. "Is that why you turned her down? Because you've never done it before?"

This was more than the swordsman could endure. The last thing he needed was his loud mouthed nakama rubbing this certain piece of information in his face. There was a reason he'd never mentioned his life long celibacy because he knew he'd be tormented by anyone who knew about it, but it seemed his secret was finally out. Considering Nami was something of a gossip, the swordsman was certain the entire crew would know before morning. It would be absolutely unbearable when Sanji heard the news. The stupid, oversexed cook would never let him live it down and the rest of the crew would probably laugh at him as well.

Rather than face the jeers of his fellow crew members when they learned the truth, Zoro decided to call a night. Tomorrow he would have to deal with their laughing faces, but for now he could avoid them.

Zoro stood abruptly, leaving his emptied glass as he left the bar and walked back to the ship, intent on turning in for the night. He paid no mind to Nami calling his name behind him, asking him to stay. She didn't follow him outside, and for that he was grateful. He didn't feel like explaining how he had remained a virgin for twenty years.

It wasn't that he disliked women. Hell, he loved them and admired them, though not to the extent that Sanji did. He wasn't avoiding sex either. It was just that he had always been focused on something else. He was either training or pursuing a bounty, and for the past few years, his adventures with Luffy had kept him occupied. He had just never gotten around to chasing women. The fact that he was a wanted man and an extremely dangerous one ensured many women avoided him, and the ones that did come after him were not to be trusted. More than once, Zoro had discovered that women trying to seduce him were in fact after the reward on his head.

He didn't really mind celibacy one way or the other. He took care of his own needs whenever they arose and found it sufficient, and while he had been curious about sex and why there was so much hype surrounding it, he had never really found the time to try it for himself. The woman at the bar had reminded him of so many others who had bared their flesh and swayed their hips, only to pull a knife on him at the first chance or try and slip poison into his drink. There were very few people Zoro trusted and he was reluctant to let down his guard with a stranger when it could cost him his life.

He reached the Thousand Sunny and found that he was the only one on board, which suited him fine. He was currently quite thankful that Franky had been considerate enough to give them all separate rooms when building the ship. It meant he wouldn't have to deal with anyone else until morning. After locking his door, Zoro stripped off his clothes and slipped into bed, firmly pushing away thoughts of Nami's incredulous and mocking look when she discovered he was a virgin.

Tomorrow would miserable, because he had no doubt she was spreading the word all over the bar at this very moment, and he would have to deal with the rest of the crew in the morning. Shutting his eyes, Zoro was determined to enjoy peaceful sleep until then.

XXXXX

The next morning came and the swordsman arose, prepared to face the annoying barrage of taunts from his nakama. To his surprise, nobody said anything about his virginal status, not even Sanji.

Robin gave him her normal smile as he passed and Franky looked up from whatever mechanical device he was tinkering with to give him a nod. Luffy slept unusually late but when he awoke, he was his normal energetic self and didn't say a word about Zoro's secret. The swordsman assumed this meant the navigator hadn't said anything to him about it because their captain wasn't known for being discreet and keeping secrets.

He didn't see much of Usopp, Chopper and Nami. They were all extremely hung over and had decided to stay below deck where the sun's glare wouldn't intensify their pounding headaches. It wasn't until dusk that Nami emerged, and when their paths crossed, she waved at him absently. He had expected a jibe of some sort or at least a knowing smile from her but she hardly spared him a second glance. Zoro could only hope she had been so intoxicated that she didn't remember what she had learned the previous night.

Dinner proceeded as usual. Nobody, not even Sanji, gave the swordsman so much as a strange look, and he was now fairly certain that Nami had forgotten all about finding out he had never bedded a woman.

After taking his post in the crow's nest and keeping watch for his four hour shift, he retired to bed. He entered his room without bothering to flip on a light; he knew every corner of the moderately sized space. It was simple, lacking any personal things besides his clothes and tools for sharpening and cleaning his three katana that would mark the room as his. Furniture was minimal with just a dresser and a bed, but that was how Zoro liked it. This room had all he needed without additional useless clutter. It was a place where he could meditate in peace and enjoy solitude when the antics of his shipmates became too much.

At least it usually was. His muscles tensed as his hand went to the hilt of one of his swords as he sensed another presence in the room.

"Zoro," a feminine voice said softly, and the ex-pirate hunter relaxed when he recognized it. He flipped on the small lamp on top of his dresser, exposing the visitor that was currently sitting on the edge of his bed.

Nami was dressed in one of her usual tank tops and mini skirts. She blinked it him a moment as her eyes adjusted the light before giving him a smile, but it wasn't a normal, innocent smile. Zoro knew the woman on his bed well enough to see the cunning behind the curve of her lips. She wanted something from him and his heart sank as he realized perhaps she remembered more of last night than she had let on.

He knew she was not above blackmail to get whatever it was she had come for. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly, aggravated that she had broken into his room and annoyed that she apparently hadn't forgotten his secret despite getting totally shitfaced.

Her sly smile widened as she stood.

"Now, now, Zoro," she chastised, making her way towards him. "Is that any way to talk to someone who has come to do you a favor?"

The swordsman immediately noticed the extra swing in her hips and the low register of her voice and was suddenly quite uncomfortable. This was how women always acted when they were trying to seduce him...and experience had taught Zoro that anyone trying to seduce him usually wanted to kill him.

"Nami," he said sternly, trying to force himself to relax. "I think you should leave."

She apparently had no intention of going anywhere as she put her hands on her hips, looking at him with that mischievous smile.

"I have a proposition for you," she stated. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Zoro closed his eyes in irritation. Maybe if he ignored her she would go away.

"Aren't you?" she prodded.

The swordsman willed her to leave, focusing all his energy on mentally pushing her out the door.

"Zoro!"

Apparently wishing her away wasn't going to work.

"Yes, I am!" he snapped. "What does it matter to you? Are you going to go tell everyone my little secret if I don't give you whatever it is you came for?"

"No," she sighed. "I won't tell anyone your secret, even if you don't accept my offer, but I think you'll like what I have in mind."

She shot him a positively devilish smile as she grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and lifted the garment over her head, revealing that she was currently not wearing a bra. Her tank top and Zoro's jaw both hit the floor.

"Nami...w-what are you-" he sputtered, but she shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said with a smile, letting her touch linger on his lips briefly before unzipping her skirt and letting it pool around her ankles on the floor. Zoro couldn't resist letting his eyes flick downwards, discovering that not only did Nami forego underwear on this particular evening, but she seemed to prefer keeping herself neatly shaved. Despite his shock, a certain part of his anatomy certainly appreciated the view. Suddenly his pants were uncomfortably tight.

"A girl gets lonely sometimes," she whispered as her hands strayed to his shoulders. "I don't want someone who will try and romance me. I just want a good time."

She looped her hands around his neck and leaned in to murmur into his ear. "I want to be your first, Zoro."

The swordsman could feel the heat of her body as she pressed against him and was trying not to focus on the softness of her impressive breasts or the way her pelvis was snugly pressed against his. Any man's initial reaction would be to eagerly accept her offer. She was beautiful, sexy, and a woman Zoro trusted not to kill him if he let himself be vulnerable in front of her. But Nami was a cunning woman, and he couldn't help but think she might have some ulterior motive for suddenly propositioning him.

"Sounds too good to be true," he replied as he stepped back to try and put some distance between them. "What's in it for you?"

His tactics proved unsuccessful when she moved with him, her soft curves still molded against his solid physique.

"Weren't you listening?" she purred. "I'm lonely and you can give me what I need.

I know this won't turn into anything serious with you and that's what I want."

Zoro looked down into luminous taupe colored eyes. She seemed sincere, but he couldn't understand why she had chosen him. There were better candidates for this sort of thing on their crew.

"Don't you want someone a little more...experienced?" he asked, trying the ignore the feeling of her fingers running through the hair at the back of his neck and the pleasurable shivers her actions produced.

Nami's lips curled into a sly smile.

"I like the idea of being your first," she said. "The thought of corrupting you sort of turns me on."

Zoro snorted at the thought. After all the blood he had spilt, it was amusing to think of someone like Nami corrupting him. However, he supposed it was true. When it came to things of the sexual nature, he knew very little, and he thought it was high time he learned.

Her hands were toying with the green band of fabric around his waist before he had given her his consent, but when nimble fingers brushed over the bulge in his pants, he couldn't bring himself to tell her to stop. His sash was quickly stripped away and Nami was kneeling before him, naked and beautiful as she fumbled with the fly of his pants.

"You're not going to charge me for this, are you?" he chuckled, knowing that while his ship's navigator may be looking for a little fun, he doubted that she could enjoy something like sex more than she did money.

She looked up at him with a smirk and she pulled the zipper of his pants down. "No, this one is on the house."

Her sexy expression quickly evaporated with a gasp as Zoro's manhood sprung free of the confines of his pants. She stared for a moment with wide eyes, apparently liking what she saw as a devilish smile graced her features.

"You've been doing women a disservice by keeping this all to yourself," she purred, taking him in her hand and giggling when her touch caused him to inhale sharply.

She began to pump him gently, watching with satisfaction as his mouth fell open with a soft gasp. He was thick and long and already rock hard, and it thrilled her to know he had never experienced the tight heat of a woman around him.

She abandoned his cock in favor of pulling his pants down over his hips. He assisted her by kicking off his boots, discarding his dark pants shortly thereafter, but he wasn't prepared for Nami to grab his hips and steady him as she guided his member into her eager mouth. He couldn't stop his shuddering groan as he was suddenly engulfed in her wet warmth, hands clenching as sparks sizzled along his nerve endings at the delicious sensation. Those flashes of pleasure only intensified as she slid her tongue along his hot flesh before applying soft suction to the rounded tip.

"Fuck," Zoro groaned, cursing without even realizing it. His eyes were riveted to the fascinating and highly arousing sight of his hardened cock sliding between full pink lips. She sucked him hungrily, unembarrassed by the wet sounds she made. Her mouth felt so good, so warm and wet as she took him in so deep that her nose was tickled by the green hair at the base of his shaft. She bobbed her head up and down, allowing his length to slide into her throat as her tongue glided along the tender underside. She remained looking at him, allowing him to enjoy the sight of her on her knees and pleasuring him, her eyes full of heat and desire.

Nami could feel his body tremble as he struggled to cope with the exquisite sensations, and she loved the fact that one of the world's most powerful swordsmen was at her mercy. Already she could taste the salty traces of precum on her tongue and feel the steady throb of him pulsing against her lips. His groans only drove her on and she pulled back until only the tip of him remained in her mouth and began sucking in long, hard strokes. Her actions earned her another shuddered moan as his hands fell to her shoulders, and Nami couldn't help but smile around the thick length in her mouth, enjoying the power this position gave her.

Zoro was trying hard to remember how to breathe as Nami let his cock spring free of her mouth so she could lick him from base to tip. Never had he seen a sight sexier than the one before him as the ship's headstrong navigator tended to every inch of his throbbing manhood. She seemed to enjoy the task, letting a soft moan hum in the back of her throat every now and then, and that made it all the more erotic. His hands gripped her shoulders desperately as she took him in as deep as she could and held him there while her tongue worked its magic all over him, trying to find something to anchor himself as his knees suddenly felt weak. It was making him nervous that she had so much control over him, and if he hadn't trusted her completely he would have stopped her, but he had never felt something so wonderful and the last thing he wanted her to do was stop.

Nami could sense his trepidation, knowing he was reluctant to succumb to her completely. Years of fighting for his life had taught him to never let his guard down. She wanted him to feel more at ease and knew he'd appreciate having more control of the situation. Her hands left his hips and found his own and gently pried them from her shoulders to move them to the top of her head, all the while continuing to suck him rhythmically.

Zoro seemed unsure of what to do at first, but when her moan vibrated along his sensitive length, his fingers instinctively wound into her hair and jerked her deeper onto his cock. Nami didn't seem to mind. In fact, she encouraged it, her own hands applying pressure to his to show him how to control her by tugging on short auburn strands. Initially, the swordsman was hesitant, but when her hands left his in favor of both wrapping around his base and cupping his balls, his inhibitions were thrown to the wind.

A guttural moan escaped him as her hands and mouth went to work on him while he forced her to increase her pace. His newfound control over her dispelled some of his worry and soon all he could do was moan her name as his manhood slid deep into her throat.

The heated noises her partner was making went straight to Nami's core, her arousal growing until she could feel the familiar slick heat burning at the apex of her thighs. Every one of Zoro's pleasured moans made her womanhood throb and finally she couldn't take it anymore. She needed him inside, filling up the empty void within.

She gave him one last suck before releasing him from her mouth, Zoro's trembling fingers urged her forward, trying to bury himself once again in the blissful cavern of her mouth but Nami had other ideas.

She straightened, taupe eyes smoldering with lust as small hands tugged impatiently at his shirt, eager to discard his last piece of clothing. Zoro's hands left her hair to assist her, pulling the white shirt over his head, but as soon as he stripped, her palms were pressed to the broad expanse of his muscles chest, pushing him backwards towards his bed. The swordsman didn't argue, allowing her to guide him where she wanted, and when his knees hit the back of the bed, he sat and slid into a reclined position on his back, head cushioned by pillows. Nami crawled atop him, moving with the fluid grace of an oversized feline. She pressed her body against his as she straddled his thighs, trapping his member between them as it throbbed against her abdomen.

Zoro couldn't resist touching her, his callused hands moving of their own accord. His hands came to rest tentatively on her shoulders and with her murmured encouragements, let his hands sweep down her back and over her hips, hesitantly smoothing over the firm globes of her ass before giving a cautious squeeze. Nami hummed her approval, giving him the courage to squeeze those luscious cheeks a little harder before sliding down her thighs and back up her sides.

Her skin was like silk, impossibly smooth and enticingly warm and Zoro wanted to memorize the feel of it beneath his fingertips. Her expression of heat and desire, so different from any he'd ever seen her make, was the stuff fantasies were made of, and the feel of her generous breasts flush against his chest with hard nipples dragging over his skin was enough to make his cock twitch against her stomach. He didn't know how to proceed, but he _did_ know that if he didn't find relief for the aching pressure inside him soon, he was going to go mad.

Nami loved the feel of pressing against sculpted muscle. His battle scarred body was the epitome of masculinity, and while he possessed inhuman strength and the ability to ruthlessly kill, his touch was incredibly gentle. His hands skimmed over her skin, moving hesitantly as he experienced a woman beneath his fingertips for the first time. He seemed enraptured by her, dark eyes roving over her face and body hungrily, and Nami couldn't help but feel incredibly sexy under his appreciative gaze.

She took his hands in her own and pinned them on either side of his head even though she knew there was no way she could hold him there if he wanted to move. Someone like her could never hope to subdue the former pirate hunter with strength alone, but the illusion of one of the world's strongest men, naked beneath her in a pose of utter submission turned Nami on in a way she couldn't describe. Here in the soft light from his lamp with no clothes between them, he was completely out of his element, all his deadly skill and rigorous training useless. He trusted her to show him what to do, to let him experience a woman for the first time, and the knowledge was a potent aphrodisiac.

Her core throbbed hotly, urging her to seek satisfaction and by the way Zoro's hips pressed upward against her, she could tell he wanted the same thing. She sat up and wrapped a hand around the base of his member, extracting a growl of pleasure from the man beneath her. He watched as she aligned their bodies, her hips poised just above his jutting length and he could feel the heat emanating from the place he longed to be inside.

"Are you ready?" she breathed as her eyes met his.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice low and raspy with lust. The mere sound of it sent delicious shivers along her spine and Nami knew she couldn't wait anymore. She lowered herself onto him, moaning softly as slick flesh yielded to his hard shaft.

Zoro let out a low groan, back arching and large hands fisting in the sheets on either side of his head. Never had he felt something as wonderful as the tight, wet warmth that was currently enveloping him. Inch by inch she took him inside, her glorious body gripping him and sucking him in deeper. He watched as Nami's own head fell back, a feminine moan piercing the air as he filled her up. She was a vision of sexuality, beautiful and perfect, large breasts jutting forward and lips parting in an expression of ecstasy as her body welcomed his intrusion.

Nami took a moment to savor the feel of his thick shaft inside her, stretching her in the most wonderful way. It had been so long since she experienced the sensation of a man inside her and decided that this feeling had definitely been overdue.

She gazed down at him, wanting to watch every moment as the man beneath her penetrated a woman for the first time. She began to rock her hips slowly, cooing in pleasure as his cock massaged her inner walls. His grip on the sheets turned white knuckled as she began to grind her hips in small circles, and she loved the way he seemed completely abandoned to the pleasure.

"You feel so good," she moaned as she braced her hands on his chest. The position gave her the leverage to lift her hips and she began to ride up and down slowly, moaning every time she sank back down and buried his cock inside her once more.

She watched his jaw clench as he groaned through gritted teeth. She couldn't help feeling empowered by the fact that such a capable man was reduced to writhing beneath her touch.

When Nami began to move, Zoro's entire body burned as searing pleasure coursed through his veins. Her sex gripped him, stroking his shaft as she moved up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. He watched her full breasts sway with every movement, the pink nipples in the center tightened into hard little buds. He longed to touch them, but didn't know the rules of this game.

"Can I...?" Zoro rasped, unsure of how to voice his question, but Nami understood, telling him to touch her any way he liked.

He released his death grip on the sheets in favor of molding her soft globes into his palms. Nami responded with a delighted moan, arching into his touch in a silent plea for more. Her flesh was so supple and soft and he loved the feel of it as he squeezed it gently between his fingers. He had never handled a woman's breasts before, but Nami seemed to enjoy what he was doing.

He experimentally brushed his thumbs over rosy nipples, watching her face for a reaction. She shuddered against him and moaned louder, and the sight and sound of her pleasure made something snap inside Zoro. Without really knowing what he was doing, he reverted to baser instincts as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer while sitting up enough to take one pink bud into his mouth.

Nami sobbed against him as he began to suck hungrily, his caution ebbing away as he let his desire and instincts tell him what to do. His hips began to buck upwards on their own, meeting Nami's downwards thrusts in perfect rhythm. The action caused her to impale herself on him even deeper, reaching sensitive new places within. She called his name breathlessly as electric sparks raced along her spine and made her dizzy with the intensity of the sensations.

He switched breasts, lavishing the second with the same attentions of his tongue. Her skin was smooth and creamy and so soft. Every little thing he did to her sensitive nipples made her shiver against him. As he let his teeth close around the tender bud, he could feel her sex contract around him in response. She was so receptive to his touch, so damn sexy, and was making him feel things he hadn't even thought possible. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he had waited to have sex for so long.

He let a hand tangle in her hair, tugging her head towards him as his mouth abandoned her breast. He suckled at her neck, eager to taste her skin. He was pumping up into her harder now as his body eagerly sought release, and his once tentative touches were turning frenzied. The rougher he treated her, the louder her moans became, encouraging him to lose himself in the moment. He kissed along her jaw until he found her lips, and only then did he hesitate. Kissing was something different, a new kind of connection, and he wasn't sure if it was a place that Nami wanted to go.

His question was quickly answered when she pushed him back down forcefully, his head hitting the pillow hard as her lips met his in a passionate kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, sliding against his own before retreating, and when his tongue followed, she sucked on it rhythmically in time with their thrusting hips. It was so deliciously erotic that Zoro couldn't help a wanton moan against her lips. His hands roamed her body once more, settling on her ass and giving another firm squeeze.

Nami was dizzy and breathless from Zoro's ministrations. He had turned out to be quite a good kisser, and the feeling of his calloused hands on her skin and hard muscle flexing with every movement only added to the experience. Zoro was raw power and yet he was pinned beneath her, moaning her name as she had her way with him. She could tell he was nearing release but she wasn't ready for their coupling to end and so she slowed down her grinding hips, moving at a fraction of the speed.

It had felt so good to have her hot sex sliding up and down over his cock, tight muscles massaging him hard and fast. But when Nami slowed down, the sensation was somehow intensified as he could feel every inch of his length push in and withdraw from her soaked womanhood. It was beautiful torture to stare up at her sinfully sexy body and see her smirk at him as she worked her hips up and down so slowly.

His eyes came to rest on the place they were joined and a pained groan left his lips. The sight of her tight little pussy wrapped around him was so sexy that it hurt. Her hairless sex spread wide by his shaft was not a sight he would soon forget and he watched with fascination as she slid up and down over and over, giving him enough sensation to keep him writhing, but not so much as to let him progress towards the orgasm he was so desperately seeking.

Nami could see the way Zoro was looking at her, could see the awe and lust and hunger in his expression as he watched her sink down on his shaft over and over. She thrived on watching him succumb to her, and wanted him to be totally enraptured. If he was going to watch her ride his cock, she might as well put on a good show.

The navigator let her hands cup her breasts, the soft globes spilled out of her small palms as her head tipped back with a sultry moan.

"Mmm, Zoro..."

She could hear his sharp intake of breath as she moaned his name, knowing it turned him on even more. Her hands continued to knead her breasts, plucking at stiff nipples as her hips pumped up and down agonizingly slow. She licked her lips as she let one hand descend, brushing over her belly to the place where her body gave way to his. Her back arched and her eyes closed as her fingers brushed over the sensitive bud above her opening and a low sound of pleasure escaped her lips. She began to rub soft circles over her clit with her fingertip, her moans not at all contrived as wave after wave of liquid heat rippled through her, the teasing finger just intensifying the sensations of Zoro's thick cock filling her up.

Her audience of one groaned again at the sight. In this moment, Nami was pure sexuality as she moaned his name and touched herself. He watched her fingers tease her clit and could feel her pussy pulse around him in response to the additional stimulation. His fingers flexed against her hips as he tried to guide her into a faster rhythm, but she resisted, maintaining her slow speed that was quickly becoming far too frustrating.

"Nami," he groaned, his voice taking on a pleading tone as he redoubled his efforts of trying to buck his hips up against her.

The need in his voice made her even hotter. Zoro was beneath her, flat on his back, and practically begging for her to ride him harder. She doubted there was anything sexier in this entire world than the vision before her.

She leaned back, bracing both hands on his thighs in a position that opened her up completely. She continued to move at her sluggish pace, knowing that she had set herself up so he could watch every inch of his length enter her dripping sex.

"Your cock feels so good," she panted. "You're so deep inside me."

Zoro was definitely enjoying the little show she was putting on, unable to tear his eyes away from her womanhood as she expertly worked over his cock. But her teasing was getting to him. He craved the feeling of slamming into her, of filling her to the brink rapidly until he reached his peak inside her.

The few times he'd masturbated, his release had been pleasant, but certainly not worth all the hype that surrounded sex and Zoro had decided some time ago that he had better things to do than touch himself. But this encounter promised an orgasm unlike any he'd ever had and his body was beginning to protest being kept from it.

"Nami," he said again, his voice strained from having to endure her torturous pace. The woman atop him had expected him to come undone, begging her outright to go faster, but to her surprise, a warning tone had crept into his voice. The threat was subtle, but enough to pique the navigator's curiosity. It wasn't like he could pull out one of his katana and subdue her with it, and Nami wondered if the green haired man was simply full of empty threats.

"Relax," she breathed, grinding her hips in slow, wide circles and moaning as his cock massaged new and sensitive places within her. "Just enjoy this."

Her voice was low and sensual, ragged with arousal and the exertion of bouncing atop him. The sound of it made Zoro's cock throb against her slick walls. While he was indeed enjoying their coupling immensely, the elite swordsman could only take so much.

Even though he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, he let his instincts guide him as he sought fulfillment after Nami's teasing. He rolled to the side, his hands on her ass helping to keep her from getting away as he abruptly pinned her beneath him without separating their bodies.

She squeaked in surprise as she suddenly found herself on her back with a highly aroused male hovering over her. His expression was absolutely predatory as he took a slender ankle in each hand, forcer her legs apart and pushing them back until her feet were dangling by her ears, leaving her pelvis lifted off the mattress and pressed snugly against Zoro's hips.

Nami struggled weakly against him, protesting at having the control she relished so abruptly taken away, but she remained firmly pinned down in the compromising position. She was clearly no match for his tremendous strength.

Zoro chuckled at her futile attempt to get away now that the tables had been turned on her. She had clearly liked having control over him but had abused the privilege with her incessant teasing.

He drew back slightly before pushing forward, experimentally sliding into her and figuring out the mechanics of having sex in such a position. He tried again, pushing into her with a little more force and extracting a pleasured whimper from his captive.

He watched her face carefully as he repeated the action, gauging her reaction as he fell into a moderate rhythm.

"Is this good?" he asked softly, maintaining his grip on her ankles and keeping her completely helpless as he pumped into her soaking hole.

Nami managed to nod her head, biting her lip to keep in all the moans that threatened to bubble out. In actuality, what he was doing felt more than good. The position angled her hips so that his cock hit a certain spot deep within her that was sending red hot sparks along her spine. While it was true she had enjoyed dominating the swordsman, the way he was currently holding her down was incredibly sexy. She was able to watch his muscles ripple and flex with every movement, marveling at the power his body contained, and yet he was moving so gently.

His hips were moving faster than hers had, but not yet at a speedy pace as he got used to being the one in charge of their coupling. The rhythm of his cock steadily pushing in and hitting her G-spot gently before retreating was heavenly, and Nami had to admit that it seemed that Zoro was a fast learner and a natural when it came to pleasing a woman.

Zoro let out a feral growl as his hips increased their pace of their own accord. Nami looked so damn sexy in her currently submissive position. Her slightly splayed legs and titled pelvis allowed him to watch his thick cock slide in and out of her body, and the way her tight little pussy was stretched around him made him want to pound into her even harder. Generous breasts bounced in time to his thrusts and every time he pushed into her, she moaned softly, although he was finding that the harder he rocked against her, the louder those moans got.

Her womanhood was like liquid silk, hot and slick and constantly constricting around him. He had never known this feeling existed, this feverish, desperate pleasure that drove him on towards something greater, towards a cataclysmic release that would come all too soon and not soon enough.

His hips surged against her faster and faster until every thrust was accompanied by the wet, dirty slap of skin against skin and the squelch of his cock pounding into her juicy core. Nami's moans were spiraling to a higher octave as her and increasing in volume and frequency. Her shaking hands gripped the sheets desperately as his hands remained firmly locked around her ankles, keeping her just where he wanted her. Everything about her from her musky smell of arousal to her sweat soaked skin sliding against his was making Zoro's head spin. Never had he imagined Nami could be such a desirable creature, but now that they had shared this moment, he would never be able to look at her the same way as he had before.

Nami had lost the ability to maintain coherent thought as her partner's cock hammered that sacred place inside her relentlessly. She couldn't quite remember how to breathe and succeeded only in taking gasping breaths in between guttural moans. Never had she imagined sex with Zoro would be so earth shattering. If she had guessed he could make her feel this way, she would have approached him long ago. As it was, she was quite certain this would not be their last time together, not when he could make her see stars with the pure pleasure he was giving her.

He drove into her faster, faster, the action of his hips becoming violent as he rocked her entire body with the force of it. Nami only spurred him on with heady moans and her writhing body as she fought to process all that he was doing to her. She was rapidly reaching her peak and Zoro showed no sign of slowing down.

When he shifted the angle of his hips just a little and stroked against a new patch of sensitive flesh within, Nami fell apart. Her back arched upwards as her moans evolved into screams, her legs shaking in Zoro's grip as she lost herself in her orgasm. Zoro clenched his teeth as her pussy suddenly tightened around him and spasmed in the most wonderful way, demanding that he join her in bliss. The swordsman could only watch the beautiful sight of her release for a few seconds before he joined her, moaning long and low like an animal as his seed gushed from him, filling her up in a series of pulsations that set every one of his nerve endings on fire.

Nami was only vaguely aware of the hot liquid being pumped into her womb. Her own orgasm shook her whole body in a series of violent contractions that squeezed Zoro's cock tightly and sent wave after wave of white hot pleasure through her nubile body. She was so far gone that she didn't even realize she was screaming his name.

Zoro recovered first, his orgasm being intense but short lived. He released her legs and collapsed on top of her, barely managing to catch himself on his hands and avoid crushing her. Nami was still trembling beneath him, eyes shut tight as the last of her orgasm passed through her. Zoro watched with arousal and fascination as she at last came down from her high and opened her eyes, the taupe orbs hazy and taking a little longer than normal to focus. She found her partner staring down at her, his expression both awed and heavy lidded with satisfaction and knew exactly how he felt. She couldn't remember being this satisfied...ever.

"Wow," she breathed as her lips curved into a smile.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, his response a little less eloquent than normal as the completely boneless feeling he was experiencing was apparently affecting his brain as well.

She pulled him down for a kiss, their lips meeting lazily as they basked in the afterglow. After a moment, Zoro broke away to suckle at the place right below her left ear which he had found to be particularly sensitive. Nami sighed in bliss as his warm tongue laved over the skin, making her tingle deliciously.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" she giggled as her fingers combed through his disheveled hair before smoothing over his shoulders.

"I'm sure," he replied. "Although, I can't remember why the hell I waited so long. Sex is...incredible."

"It's not always this good," she sighed as he nipped along her jaw. "Maybe you're just a natural...or I know how to give you a good time."

Zoro chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest as he licked across her collarbone. "Maybe it's a little of both."

Nami murmured her agreement before gasping as Zoro rolled them both over, her chest pressed to his and her thighs straddling his hips. His hands once again began to rove over her, caressing her back and butt and thighs and making her skin tingle.

She sighed in contentment, her nose nuzzling the crook of his shoulder and savored the long minutes of his callused hands on her body. But when a single finger traced her slit and gathered the wetness there, her body jolted. She was still highly sensitive and the light touch was enough to make her shiver, but that didn't seem to stop Zoro. He touched her again, this time pressing hard enough to part fleshy pink folds. His free arm wrapped around her waist to keep her flush against him as he idly dipped his finger into her sweet honey.

"You're so wet," he marveled, smearing her juice over her clit and holding her close when her body trembled in response.

"Some of that is yours," she panted, wondering if he would like the idea that he was touching his own fluids as well as hers.

"You feel so good," he growled, apparently unfazed by her comment. He continued to tease her entrance, coating his finger in her juices and sliding up and down her sensitive pussy. When he pushed a finger inside, Nami couldn't help a soft cry as her body once again trembled as it tried to cope with the stimulation after such a powerful orgasm.

"Relax. Just enjoy this," he murmured into her hair, and Nami had to smile at the irony of her own words being used against her.

His digit slid in and out of her as he held her close, working her arousal back up until she was craving more than just a finger inside of her. She could feel his member beginning to harden once more, pressing against her abdomen as he worked her pussy slowly and gently with his finger until he had her moaning for more.

It appeared that now Zoro had lost his virginity, he was going to engage in the activity with her as many times as she could handle. That was just fine with Nami. It was lucky for him she had the stamina to go for quite a long time.


	6. Denial And Persuasion

Hey guys, I finished this a few weeks ago but hadn't gotten around to posting it. I'm super busy as finals approach so starting the next Stripped Bare chapter will have to be delayed until the semester ends. Until then, I hope you enjoy this little oneshot I wrote for the 30 lemons community.

Thanks nimblnymph for betaing!

Prompt: Being in denial

XXXXX

Denial and Persuasion

It had all started with that stupid dream.

Nami had no idea where it had come from. She had never been particularly attracted to anyone on their crew before, especially the gruff and lazy swordsman, but she had woken up panting, shivering and tingling all over. The visions that her subconscious mind had conjured were emblazoned in her memory: his hands on her body, his hot mouth suckling at all the right places, his dark eyes watching her succumb, his powerful thrusts as he entered her body over and over...all of them so vivid that she found her body temperature rising every time she thought about him. Never had she awoken to find her panties drenched with her desire or her body aching so badly for a man's touch.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just any man that invaded Nami's mind from that point on. All she could think about was Roronoa Zoro.

And the worst part was that he _knew_ it. He always caught her looking at him, like he could sense her before she even realized she was staring. Even if he was napping, he could somehow crack an eye open to find her gawking as the heated memories of her dream replayed in her mind. She would always turn away quickly, a mortified blush forming on her cheeks at being caught. When her eyes would dart back to check his reaction, he was usually smirking at her, those dark eyes full of amusement. The first few times he had appeared mildly curious, but now he seemed to enjoy catching her staring, and every time he did she would hurry away, intensely aware of the burning heat of his gaze on her back.

It wasn't that she liked him. Hell no, she didn't like him! It was just a stupid infatuation caused by the dream of a sexually deprived woman. She hadn't been with a man since she agreed to join Luffy's crew and years without so much as a kiss was clearly having an effect on her. It was just because he had a nice body...and even though Franky and Sanji had equally nice bodies and she didn't even spare them a glance didn't mean a thing. She didn't think his deep, gravely voice was sexy, and she didn't watch him handle his swords like they were extensions of his own body and secretly wonder if he was good with his hands in other ways. No, of course she didn't. Nami was not thinking about him on lonely nights alone in her room, and she was definitely not replaying the steamier segments of her dream when she slipped a finger beneath her panties to touch herself. Nami was convinced she was not interest in her green haired teammate. She was also convinced she was not adrift down the river of denial.

Unfortunately, it seemed the man she was not at all attracted to could see through her like a pane of glass.

Zoro was well aware of Nami's fleeting glances, of the way casual looks lingered just a little too long and scanned the length of his body before reluctantly turning away. He didn't know what had caused this little change in the crew's navigator, but he knew desire when he saw it. Apparently, Nami was trying to hide the fact that she was interested, which Zoro found quite amusing. Often times he could see that her attraction to him frustrated her. It seemed she had gone and fallen for him against her will.

Unlike Sanji, the swordsman was not one to chase women around in frivolous circles. Women got in the way of his training, and his current goal of hunting down Hawkeye had no place in it for a woman. However, Zoro was quite aware of Nami's beauty. Her slender body and voluptuous curves had caught his eye since the moment he'd met her and he would have to be crazy not to find her auburn hair and taupe colored eyes attractive.

For a while, Zoro was content with Nami ogling him from afar, enjoying the little game they played of making her blush every time he caught her looking at him. But after weeks of this, the swordsman wondered if this was all she would ever do. She either lacked the courage to approach him or had no intention of confessing to him at all. Zoro wasn't exactly sure what she wanted but he sensed an opportunity. If nothing else, he was going to call the woman out on her actions and see where things went from there.

His chance came when he found Nami alone in the kitchen after dinner. They had eaten several hours ago and the tables and counters had already been cleaned. Zoro had seen Sanji chatting up Robin and the dark haired woman was politely keeping the cook engaged. Everyone else was either on a distant part of the ship or in their rooms, ensuring that nobody would disturb them in the kitchen for a while.

Nami didn't hear him come in as she read a magazine she had picked up from the last island they had visited. Zoro could see the title of the article over her shoulder and nearly chuckled aloud when he saw she was reading about hot sex tips. The opportunity was just too good to resist.

"Hello, Nami," he said softly, his voice dropping to a register that was just a little deeper than usual.

The startled woman practically jumped out of her seat in surprise, her head whipping around and eyes widening as she saw who was standing behind her. "Z-Zoro!" she stuttered. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Apparently not," he replied as he casually took a seat next to her, seemingly oblivious of the fact that he was so close that their bodies were nearly touching. He grabbed an orange from the bowl of fruit in the center of the table and began to peel it silently. Nami pretended to go back to reading her magazine but he could see out of the corner of his eye that she was simply staring at the paper. His presence was clearly disrupting her concentration.

"Why are you reading that article?" the swordsman asked nonchalantly as he stripped the orange of the last of its peel before popping a slice in his mouth. "Are you planning to use those tips on somebody?"

Nami tensed beside him. He could see the blush rising on her cheeks and knew then that his assumptions had been correct. She indeed had been having less than pure thoughts all those times he had caught her looking at him.

She recovered quickly, using her flaring anger as a shield. "It's none of your business, you pervert." the navigator snapped as she flipped her magazine shut and stood abruptly. She was about to stalk out of the kitchen when his hand shot out to wrap around her wrist with surprising speed. Before Nami had the chance to protest, Zoro had tugged her back, reversing their positions so she was pressed up against the table, his hands coming down on the wooden surface to cage her body.

"It's my business when I keep catching you staring at me like you want to jump my bones," the swordsman uttered darkly, his voice low and sultry but carrying a hint of amusement at the crimson stain that was spreading from her cheeks over the bridge of her nose.

"I-I do not look at you like that!" Nami protested angrily as she tried to shove him away, only to discover she had little effect against Zoro's inhuman strength. He responded by pressing in a little closer until their bodies were flush against one another, her hands trapped between them. He could feel her heart beating rapidly and wondered if it was the adrenaline, the anger or pure desire that had increased her pulse.

"Oh yes, you do," he whispered. "You stare at me when you don't think I'll catch you, but I always do. You want me."

Zoro wedged a knee between her parted thighs and pressed up against her core. Her miniskirt offered little protection from his ministrations as the rough fabric of his pants dragged over the silky material of her panties, instantly stimulating the sensitive skin there. Nami gasped softly at the contact, instinctively arching into the touch. Zoro watched her respond with hungry eyes and found himself hardening in his pants at the sight of her yielding to him.

Nami's mind was quickly becoming fogged with pleasure as she found herself pressed up against him. The heat from his body and firm musculature was doing funny things to her brain. She had planned to tell him off and that his male ego needed a serious deflating, but the sentence died on her lips when he pressed against the soft spot between her legs, his knee grinding against her to produce wonderful friction. Suddenly, a familiar heat began to burn low in her stomach, the same heat that she had cultivated with her own fingers while alone in her bed and thinking of him. Zoro was right in front of her and apparently more than willing to make all her erotic dreams a reality, and from the way he was heating up her body with minimal touches, he was more than capable of living up to expectations. But it was a well known fact that the redheaded navigator was a stubborn woman.

Despite her body's obvious surrender, Nami wasn't so far gone that she couldn't put up a fight. She desperately pushed her growing lust to the back of her mind and fixed him with her most defiant glare.

"Just because I look at you doesn't mean I want inside your pants, you narcissistic son of a bitch! Maybe I look at everyone like that."

To her surprise, her little outburst only made Zoro chuckle. "Nice theory, Nami. But I _know_ I'm the only one you look at that way. I've watched you. You don't go chasing after Sanji or Franky or Luffy and stare at them like you want to strip them naked."

The way he said "naked" made Nami tingle in places she'd rather not name, but she still wasn't ready to give up. She was about to reply with another acidic remark when his knee pressed up against her a little harder. Her brain instantly short circuited at the contact and before she knew what was happening, Zoro had placed two fingers under chin, lifting her face as he lowered his own. Her responses were too dulled to push him away and all she could do was gasp as his lips brushed across hers, making the tingling sensation in her body intensify.

Zoro felt her lips part in surprise and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He was rewarded with a whimper, a delicious sound so unlike any he'd ever heard his teammate make. He had cracked through her tough exterior and discovered the vulnerable woman beneath, and he found he liked this new Nami tremendously.

He began kissing her aggressively, tongue stroking hers before exploring every corner of her sweet mouth. When he drew her tongue into his mouth and began to suck on it hungrily, Nami couldn't hold back her heated moans and the sounds of her pleasure caused him to growl in reply. His spare arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close as his knee began a steady grind against her sex, making her back arch and her body tremble.

There was something so appealing about dominating the usually temperamental navigator. Her scathing remarks had been replaced with lusty moans and her soft body shivered against him like a leaf in the wind. He had weakened her in a battle that had no use for the swords strapped to his thigh, but even without his steel bladed weapons, he was sure this was a battle he was going to win.

Nami's body was on fire. The second their lips touched, fireworks exploded in her brain, ensuring rational thought and the ability to fight were completely eradicated. His kiss was domineering but not overpowering, a perfect mix of teeth and lips and tongue and Nami distantly wondered how the hell he had learned to kiss like that. Her hands had gone from trying to push him away to clinging to him desperately as she tried to keep herself from being swept up in the flood of fire and heat and passion.

He released her mouth from its captivity, pressing soft, lingering kisses at the corner of her lips before pulling away completely. She was flushed pink, radiant skin glowing, and her luminous eyes were slow to focus as they fluttered open. Zoro smirked at her disheveled state, fingers ghosting across her cheek to tuck a stray auburn strand behind her ear before letting his hand fall to her bare thigh. His fingers began to trail up her leg, working their way under her skirt until they were playing with the edge of her panties. The silky fabric was damp with her need and Zoro dropped his head into the crook of her shoulder as he growled softly, incredibly turned on by the way he was effecting her.

He let a single finger trace her cleft, sliding smoothly over the damp silk. He could feel the flesh beneath pulsing slightly, and the heat of her sex threatened to burn his callused fingertips. Nami moaned in response, hips pressing against his finger eagerly as her body craved more.

"If you wanted me, you should have just asked," he rasped against her ear, his voice thickened by his growing arousal for her, the proof hard and hot against her thigh.

"That's not the sort of thing you just ask someone," Nami replied between panting breaths.

Zoro chuckled against her skin as his hand crept towards her hipbone, fingers gathering the material of her panties and tugging it down over her hip. "If you're too shy to tell me what you want," he whispered. "I'm going to have to guess."

One second, Zoro was standing in front of her, and the next he was on his knees. Her underwear had been removed and was now dangling off the ankle of the leg that he was currently lifting to sling over his shoulder. His hands lifted the hem of her skirt, bunching it over her waist to expose her most intimate place, her mound shaved smooth of every hair. Before she could fully process what was happening, his face was centered over her core as he gazed up at her, a devilish smirk on his lips. The hot breath washing over her sensitive body snapped her out of her daze and she finally realized what he intended to do. They were in a place where anybody could walk in, a place where they ate food, a place that was Sanji's domain. All of these were very good reasons why they should stop what they were doing immediately.

"Z-Zoro," she panted as he inhaled deeply, eyes drifting closed as he savored the scent of her arousal. "We can't do this here. What if somebody-"

Her protests were abruptly ended when he let his tongue dart out to flick over her swollen clit. Her entire body jolted and she cried out softly, her hands gripping at the edge of the table on either side to steady herself. He repeated the action, tongue tapping against her pretty pink pearl as his hands pressed against her hips to keep her still. He was well aware that this wasn't the best place to be doing this, but that made it even more exciting. The fact that this was where the bastard cook was most comfortable somehow made pleasuring Nami even more thrilling. While he was sure the rest of the crew was elsewhere, the prospect of being walked in on made licking her even more enticing.

Nami knew she should make him stop but she couldn't find the words, not when every touch of his tongue made fiery pleasure burn along every nerve ending. This was better than her dream and he'd only just begun, zeroing in on giving her mind numbing pleasure right where she needed it.

Her flesh was soft and slick as he circled her clit once more before letting his tongue delve into her core. She was juicy and sweet, better than the orange he had so recently peeled. Her thighs quivered as he lapped at her hungrily, her body so sensitive and responsive to his touch. She was delicious, intoxicating, the best meal he'd ever had in this kitchen, and he wasn't going to stop until he'd had his fill.

His thumbs slid to the plump outer lips of her sex, spreading them wide and revealing the tight little hole that he could actually see contracting rhythmically with her every shuddering breath. The pink tissue glistened with her liquid arousal, making his own throb within his pants. He let out a low sound of admiration, eyes drinking in the sight of her a moment before leaning in and ravaging the sweet flesh.

Nami cried out, louder this time as her hands flew to his shoulders, trying desperately to hang onto something as he went wild, tongue swirling within her tightening core before pulling back to suckle mouthfuls of her tender sex. His movements were uninhibited as he greedily feasted on her, slurping at her pussy and letting out pleasured growls like a dangerous animal. He was totally lost in the moment, making her head spin with the skilled ministrations of his sinful mouth. She couldn't stop the moans that continued to fall from her lips, her volume steadily increasing as he brought her closer to the precipice of ultimate pleasure.

The navigator's moans were a sweet siren song, driving Zoro on as he plundered her most sacred place. She was shaking now, legs threatening to give out, but he wasn't done with her yet. He sucked her clit into his mouth and worried the hard bud with his teeth before tugging on it gently. The action finally had her knees buckling as she collapsed, but Zoro lifting her easily with his hands on her hips and set her on the table, making sure her pelvis was right at the edge. As she laid back on the smooth wooden surface, the bowl of fruit was overturned, scattering oranges and apples in all directions.

Even so, her eyes never left his as he straightened to loom over her like a predator. He wore an expression of absolute desire, and she could see the sizable bulge in his dark pants. His lips were glossed over with her juices, a sight that made the heat flare in her core all over again. His hungry stare paralyzed her, and she could only watch breathlessly as he advanced, bending over her form to once again seal his lips against hers. She moaned into his mouth as the slickness of her desire mixed with the wetness of their mouths. She could taste herself, a sweet and musky spice along with Zoro's own unique flavor and a hint of orange.

She arched up against him, overcome by the eroticism of it as well as the pure fire behind their dueling tongues. Just when she thought their kiss couldn't get any sweeter she felt a single finger push into the liquid heat of her womanhood. Her body immediately clamped down on him, flexing around the digit tightly and sending pleasure coursing through her so intense that her cry could have easily been heard through the closed kitchen door if Zoro hadn't swallowed up the wanton sound.

The swordsman growled against her lips as her sex contracted around him fiercely. She was blazing hot, a paradise of liquid tightness. He began to pump in and out of her slowly, matching the rhythm to his tongue stroking against hers. He devoured her feverish moans with the same passionate urgency he'd had while drinking her sweet nectar. The way her tight body squeezed his finger and sucked him in deeper only made him piston into her harder. She responded with an eager thrust of her hips into his hand, impaling herself deep on his finger, her sex so wet that her arousal began to seep down her thighs and onto the table.

At last his lungs protested the lack of air and he released her lips, staring down at her to find her looking at him with lust-glazed eyes. Her sweet little mouth was parted enticingly as she panted his name. He had been unprepared for how badly he wanted her. Sure, she was beautiful with the body of a goddess, but he found himself totally captivated with her. Despite the near painful throbbing of his cock, he wanted to watch her come undone for him before he entered her. He wanted to feel her body release with his finger wedged deep inside her. She was flushed and writhing and helpless, spread out on the very table they had eaten dinner on mere hours prior, and something about those combined facts had Zoro aroused in a way he had never been before.

He gently eased a second finger inside her, his groan joining her feminine sob as her sex tightened even more. He continued to pump into her deeply, dark eyes trained on her face as he hovered over her.

"Is this what you wanted?" he whispered, his voice hoarse and broken with lust. "Is this what you pictured every time you stared at me?"

Nami could see Zoro's lips moving, but her mind was so fogged by the incredible feeling of his digits twisting inside her that it took her a moment to process what he said. It took another moment for her to compose an answer. Her lips seemed to sluggishly form the words between sharp cries and long, heated moans.

"Yes," she breathed, absolutely dizzy with the sensations he wrought upon her. "It's even better than in the dream."

Zoro wasn't sure what her answer meant. For all he knew, she could be so caught up in what they were doing that even she wasn't sure of what she was saying. Even so, the thought of Nami laying awake at night and thinking about him was a boost to his ego. He wondered how long she had fantasized about being with him before this moment.

He crooked his fingers inside her, rubbing a special place that made her entire body shudder as she cried out. The sound was so damn sexy that Zoro couldn't help but moan in response. Despite the heavy door to the kitchen being closed, if she continued being so loud she might attract attention.

"Shh," he hushed, knowing Sanji's ears were especially sensitive to the cry of female voices. If he thought anything was wrong, he'd come rushing to the rescue. He slid his fingers in and out of her a few more times before curling them once again to stroke the especially sensitive place inside her. The action produced a similar result and it appeared that as long as Zoro kept pleasuring her in such a way, the redhead would be incapable of staying quiet. Since the swordsman had no intention of stopping, he solved the problem a different way. He firmly placed his free hand over her mouth, muffling her next moan as he continued to rub twin fingers back and forth over the patch of sensitive tissue.

Nami squirmed and trembled as Zoro expertly found her G-spot and proceeded to tickle it with dexterous fingers. She was aware he had told her to quiet down but couldn't seem to stop moaning, not when every little action inside of her made searing jolts of pleasure sizzle through her body. The hand placed firmly over her mouth was somehow even more arousing as he silenced her firmly. He was still looking down at her with a mixed expression of awe, smugness and burning lust, eyes flicking down to watch his fingers stretching her tight hole before moving back to her face. She loved that he was watching her so intently, that he was drawn to her in this moment. His dark eyes, so much like the ones in her dream, drank in every inch of her, the orbs hazy and hungry as he ravished her.

Her temperature spiked even higher when he spoke, his voice raspy and sexy and utterly delicious. "You're so tight and wet," he breathed, twisting his digits inside her for emphasis. "I want to feel you come for me."

Nami's shuddering moan was muffled by his hand, but the sudden tightening of her sex around him was enough to show that she definitely liked the way he was talking to her.

"I want to feel how tight your hot little pussy can get," he continued, speeding up his ministrations as he spoke. "I want you to come hard, right here on the table."

Nami couldn't have denied his request if she'd tried. His fingers worked their magic over all the right places, and the pressure of his hand over her mouth, pressing her down and silencing her made her feel like he was completely dominating her. It was a new and wonderful sensation she hadn't let any other man give her. Under his heated gaze, she finally fell apart, pleasured screams drowned out by his hand as she began to convulse.

Zoro groaned as he watched her succumb to pleasure, the sight unbearably sexy and making him yearn to replace his fingers inside her with his cock. Her eyes drifted closed and her body began to shake, but it was the vice-like grip her womanhood had on his digits that really turned Zoro on. He could feel the tight ring of muscles contracting rhythmically as her orgasm pulsed around him, her canal growing even wetter as a small amount of warm fluid gushed over his fingers. Never had Zoro found a woman in the throes of passion so beautiful. Nami's body was so wonderfully responsive, her pussy so tight and hot and perfect, that he was determined to repeat this process all over again, only this time he was going to fill her up with something much better than his fingers.

He watched her ride out the wave of bliss, working his fingers in and out of her slowly to ease her down from her high. Only when he was sure she was done sobbing beneath his hand did he remove it, watching her gasp and shudder as she tried to recover from her climax. Her eyes fluttered open and took abnormally long to focus on him as her chest heaved with every breath. Zoro smirked down at her, loving how completely disheveled she looked.

He eased his fingers out of her, noting how her body seemed hesitant to let him go, slick muscles tightening their grip around him. Nami whimpered as he withdrew, still sensitive enough that every little touch made her tremble. Zoro found his fingers to be absolutely drenched in her juices, the digits shiny and wet. Making sure she was watching, he raised his fingers to his lips and began to lick them clean, making soft, pleasured sounds as if he found her to be one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted.

Nami watched him breathlessly. Never had a man put on such an erotic show for her. He seemed to absolutely love her flavor, licking up every drop before letting one hand fall to the fly of his pants as the other slid under her thigh. Nami knew what he intended to do as he lifted her leg and spread her wider, giving him room to stand between her parted thighs. His predatory expression told her that he had given her pleasure, and now he was going to take his. In the back of her mind, warning bells screamed that they were still inside the kitchen and had been lucky enough not to already have been caught. Having sex right here was asking for trouble, and yet Nami knew she wouldn't deny him entry into her tight body. She craved him as much as he did her.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded outside the door. Zoro instantly released her leg and had the sense to tug her skirt back down to its proper place and snatch her panties still dangling off her ankle and shove them in his pocket. Nami only laid there stunned, unsure of what to do, but when the door flew open to reveal a panicked looking Sanji, Zoro had a story ready.

"Oh, good, you're here," Zoro said, pretending to be glad to see the cook when really he was just the opposite. "She said she got dizzy and fell. She knocked the bowl on the table over when she tried to catch herself. It's a good thing she didn't hit her head."

Whatever suspicion Sanji had towards the swordsman was forgotten as he immediately rushed to Nami's side and began to fuss over her. "Nami-swan! I thought I heard you cry so I came to check on you! You don't look well at all! You're face it all flushed. Do you have a fever? You're skin feels very hot! Are you coming down with something? Should I make you anything to eat? We should get you over to Chopper so he can make you some medicine. Oh, but we shouldn't move you! I'll bring him here! Do you-"

Zoro was already out of the room, making good use of his chance to exit without having to endure Sanji questioning him when Nami's temper blew. "Enough!" she exclaimed, exasperated with the blond cook's endless questions. "Sanji, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy. I just need to go lie down in my room for a while."

"But Nami-swan, don't you..."

Zoro couldn't hear the rest of their conversation as he walked away chuckling to himself. Once the navigator managed to disengage herself from the idiot cook, he was sure she would return to her room and he would be waiting for her. He was nowhere near done with her yet and he intended to have his way with her before the weight of what they'd done settled in and she changed her mind. He had never pictured bedding the beautiful woman, but now that he knew how much she desired him, he was going to give her just what she wanted in every position he could think of.

He slipped his hand into his pocket, fingering the damp silk of her panties. He hoped Nami was prepared for what she had gotten herself into. He knew a whole lot of positions, and showing her how he could pleasure her in every one of them was going to take some time. Zoro wondered if she would mind being sleep deprived for the rest of the week.

XXXXX

Someone had asked if these were all interconnected stories. These are all independent oneshots that have nothing to do with each other. My take on Nami and Zoro's characters differ slightly in each one depending on the situation. In other words, what happens in one story, does not affect the next.


	7. Little Black Dress

It's been a while since I've had a chance to write any Nami/Zoro! I've finally had some time to write now that it's summer. Yay!

Thanks to nimblnymph as usually for all her betaing work.

Prompt: Dressing up

XXXXX

Little Black Dress

The short denim skirt was clipped onto a hanger, followed by her favorite blue top and a pair of white slacks. Nami had finally gotten a chance to do some laundry and now came the chore of putting everything away.

She heard soft snoring behind her and glanced over her shoulder, her brown eyes softening and her lips forming a smile as she saw Zoro contentedly napping on her bed. He had kicked off his boots and had propped himself up with pillows. His arms were crossed behind his head and although he had unstrapped his swords, they were on the floor within reach should he need them. How anybody could catnap so much was beyond her. The navigator sometimes wondered if he had a mild case of narcolepsy because it seemed he could drift off almost instantaneously, no matter where he was.

Nami turned back to her closet and began hanging freshly washed tops, skirts, pants and a single summer dress she had worn last week when the weather was particularly nice. She went to hang the yellow garment on the far side of her closet, pushing others aside to make room, but paused when her eyes fell upon slinky black material. She hung the yellow dress in exchange for the black one, holding it up to her body and smiling a little. It had been ages since she had worn this dress but she guessed it would still fit her. The knowledge was reassuring.

"I've never seen you wear that before." While Zoro could fall asleep instantly, it seemed he could awaken just as quickly.

Nami turned to face him, dress still in hand. "I wore it once to the party that was thrown for us when we ran out those pirates that were tormenting the island villagers," she replied. "There was the cutest little boutique there and when I saw this dress I had to have it, even though I knew there would hardly ever be an occasion to wear it"

She could see his dark eyes taking in the slinky garment and her lithe body and had a feeling he was trying to mentally superimpose the two.

"Are you sure you wore it then? I think I would remember a dress like _that_."

Nami giggled and came to stand next to the bed, looking down at the man she had been dating for well over six months now, much to Sanji's chagrin. "I wore it, but you drank so much that night I'm surprised you remember there was a party at all the next day."

"Of course I knew there'd been a party," Zoro replied. "A hangover like that couldn't have been caused by anything else."

Nami laughed before letting her eyes return to the dress. "It's a shame," she said. "I even bought black gloves and heels to go with it. I don't think I've worn the shoes since that night either and I've never worn the gloves at all. Us pirates just don't get invited to enough fancy events."

A moment of silence passed before the green-haired man's low baritone rumbled softly, "You could always wear it for _me_."

Nami looked at him incredulously. Zoro was hardly a fashionable man. He wore what was comfortable and easy to move in and disliked clothes shopping as much as he enjoyed naps and alcohol. He had never shown much interest in what she wore before, so why now?

"It would be silly to put it on and then not go anywhere," she countered. "And this is hardly a dress you can go shopping for supplies in."

"I want to see what it looks like on you," he remarked simply. "Put on the dress with the shoes and gloves and whatever other accessories you women insist on wearing."

"But...now?"

"Why not?"

"But I'm not even sure if it still fits!"

"Only one way to find out."

Nami sighed, not in the mood to argue with her stubborn lover. Besides, she was a little curious as to how the dress would look on her once more. She didn't think she had gained any weight since she bought it, but one could never tell.

She went to her closet, rummaging around until she found the shoes she was looking for: a pair of elegant strappy sandals with a completely impractical, but inarguably sexy, four inch heel. The gloves took a little longer to locate but she finally found them buried in the bottom of a dresser drawer. Clothing in hand, she turned to the small bathroom that connected her room to Robin's.

"You could just change here," Zoro suggested, his face calm but his eyes betraying a mischievous glimmer. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Nami waggled a finger at him. "But that would ruin the effect," she chastised. "I'll be out in a moment."

She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath as she began to strip off the pale green T-shirt and faded jeans she had been previously wearing. After a moment's hesitation, her bra and panties followed. The material was such that anything she wore beneath it would leave unsightly underwear lines so she would have to forego them for the moment.

The navigator pulled the dress over her head and tugged it down over her hips before smoothing the fabric into place. She slipped on the shoes and fastened the straps, shifting her weight experimentally as she got used to the added height the heels gave her. Once she pulled on the ebony gloves that reached past her elbows, she looked in the mirror, bracing herself for the transformation.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that the dress fit her just as well as the day she bought it. The black material clung to her like a second skin, accentuating her generous curves and slender waist. The front was cut in a V, showing enough cleavage to be alluring, but not trashy. The back was simple yet elegant, cutting straight across and covering everything just below the armpit. Thin black straps kept the garment on her shoulders and the skirt's hem ended at mid thigh. Her long, creamy legs looked even longer when wearing the heeled shoes, and the gloves added a touch of elegance while hiding more of her smooth skin from view.

Nami turned to the side, and then to the back and peeked over her shoulder, trying to see herself from all angles. Although she knew she had an excellent body, this particular outfit made her look even better. She just hoped that at least Zoro would appreciate it. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel like a silly young girl meeting her date for prom as she stepped out of the bathroom and allowed her boyfriend to see her new attire.

At first he was silent, but his expression said it all. The way his dark eyes slowly traveled the length of her body from head to toe and the way his jaw dropped slightly before he could compose himself was proof that Zoro appreciated her outfit immensely.

"Well?" Nami asked, turning in a slow circle so he could see her from all sides. "What do you think?"

"I this it's a goddamned tragedy that this dress spends so much time in the closet."

Nami feigned flattered embarrassment, even though that was just the sort of compliment she had been fishing for.

"Come here," he commanded, his voice dropping into that sexy register that always had her shivering delightfully at the sound. She walked towards him, but did so at a teasingly slow pace. Zoro swung his legs over the edge of the bed and watched her approach hungrily. As soon as she was close enough, he reached out and tugged her towards him, hand moving so quickly that she didn't have the chance to avoid him.

Strong hands found purchase on her waist as he pressed his face to her navel, nuzzling the silky fabric that separated her skin from his. Nami smiled down at him, hands gently resting atop his head where they lovingly played with his short green hair.

His reaction to her attire was flattering. Zoro was a man who usually kept his emotions in check, monitored by his own unwavering self discipline. But every now and then, she was able to watch him come undone. Even all the swordsman's skill and training did not make him immune to her feminine charm.

His hands began to wander over her body, smoothing over the silky fabric and feeling her supple curves beneath. Fingers flared over her hips and swept up her back, callused fingertips fleeting over exposed skin and making the navigator shiver.

"You look so damn sexy in this dress," he growled against her stomach. "But for some reason, I'd rather take it off."

Nami giggled, feeling the warmth of his breath against her navel. "That's too bad, because I want to enjoy wearing it for a little longer."

His hands made their way down her back and over her rear, pausing momentarily as he lifted his head to look up at her. "You're not wearing underwear."

Nami would have rolled her eyes at how much that fact seemed to excite him, but the intense desire in his dark eyes caught her by surprise and stole away any sarcastic remark she might have made. "I would have had panty lines," she said instead.

The redhead felt more than saw his lips curve into a smile against her belly.

"That will make it easier," he whispered huskily.

"What will be easier?" she asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"This."

Before she could respond, Zoro dropped to his knees and effortlessly hoisted one toned thigh over his shoulder, her stiletto heel braced against the edge of the bed. The position hiked up the hem of the dress, exposing the juncture of her legs and Zoro wasted no time in sealing his lips to her most intimate place.

"Z-Zoro!" the navigator cried as she felt the heat of his mouth on her sensitive skin. She wobbled for a moment on one unsteady shoe before his hands tightened on her hips, holding her in place as he began to explore her womanhood with his tongue. He was thorough in his work, suckling at her clit and feeling it swell against his lips before pushing into the tightness of her body.

"Mmm...ahhh!" Nami moaned, struggled to cope with the abrupt pleasure as he expertly swirled his tongue inside her tight channel, her hands gripping his shoulders as she trembled. A part of her knew they should stop this or at least take a break long enough so she could lock her door. If someone were to walk in on them to find her in such a compromising position in her current attire, she might die of embarrassment. And yet she couldn't bring herself to push him away as he flicked his tongue over the tender pink pearl at her entrance.

Zoro teased the bundle of nerves before moving back to her opening, slipping his tongue inside and growling in pleasure as she shuddered against him. His hands began to guide her hips in a rocking motion, aiding him in thrusting inside her, lapping and slurping and groaning as she grew wet for him, her desire tasting both tart and sweet.

Nami's thighs quivered around his shoulders as she struggled to catch her breath. Already she found herself racing towards climax thanks to the talents of her lover's limber tongue. She eagerly anticipated her release, but at the same time she felt that things were happening much too fast. She wanted to draw out the foreplay a little longer before she found herself pinned beneath Zoro's powerful body.

"Wait," she panted, tightening her grip in his hair and pulling hard enough that he finally ceased his assault on her and pulled away slightly.

"What is it?"

Nami carefully unhooked her leg from around his shoulder and sank down until she was level with him. "Sit," she commanded and he hesitantly repositioned himself so that he was sitting on the floor with his back pressed to the bed. His expression was still heated, but slightly amused as the navigator suddenly started issuing orders. He was curious to see where this would lead, even though he wanted nothing more than to pick up her petite body and toss her on the bed where he could ravage the beautiful skin that was currently encased in sexy black material.

"It's my turn to touch you," she whispered seductively, hands deftly untucking his shirt before unzipping his fly and pulling out his hardened manhood. Taupe eyes flicked upward to meet stormy black as she let gloved fingers wrap around the base and began to slowly pump up and down.

Zoro let out a deep groan as his head tipped back against the bed. The satin touch of her glove and her firm grip made stars suddenly explode across his vision. Heat and lightning raced along his spine as she stroked him and soon he was thrusting into her hand.

Nami's eyes roved over the sexy picture he made. His legs were carelessly spread, allowing her to crouch between them and his shirt had ridden halfway up his chest, exposing sculpted muscle and scarred skin. His eyes had drifted closed and his jaw set against the pleasure. She couldn't resist leaning in and pressing teasing kisses to the exposed column of his neck. She dragged her thumb over the tip of his shaft, smearing the bead of precum that had leaking from him. Zoro groaned again, clearly enraptured by feeling of her satin-covered hand jerking him slowly.

"These gloved are amazing," he rasped before winding his fingers through auburn strand of hair and pulling her in for a heated kiss. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth, her rhythm unwavering even as he kissed her hard and deep.

Nami could feel him twitching in her grasp, his rigid shaft growing even harder as her slippery smooth palm glided up and down, slow and unhurried. She never dreamed she'd be using these gloves in such devious ways at their time of purchase, but now that she knew of their potential, she no longer intended to leave them (or the dress) forgotten.

Zoro's hands fell to her shoulders as he released her lips from their kiss. Dark eyes watched her hungrily as battle-roughened fingers slid the straps down over sun-kissed skin. The thin straps fell down around her elbows, slackened and useless as her right hand continued to stroke him. Much to his annoyance, the garment clung to her in a way that the dress stayed in place at her bust even without the support of the straps.

With a soft growl, the swordsman moved his hands to her hips, palms smoothing upward and gathering the dress as he went. When he reached the place where her dress ended below the armpits, he gripped the fabric and tugged downward. A primal sound of satisfaction escaped him as twin globes spilled from their silky confines, the black material now bunched around her waist.

Though her breasts were large and pert, they weren't anything Zoro hadn't already seen countless times. But the way he fixed the mounds with his ravenous gaze brought the same smoldering excitement as the first time he had stripped her naked.

Without warning, he dipped his head and captured one hardened nipple between his teeth, tugging it softly before soothing the sensitive bud with quick flicks of his tongue. Nami cried out softly and arched into his touch. Her head tipped back and her steady rhythm finally broke as she shuddered against him.

Warm breath washed over her skin as he chuckled at her response. Seizing the moment, he scooped the navigator up in his arms as he stood. He didn't even release her captive breast from his mouth as he laid her out on the bed and climbed atop her in one smooth motion. Nami found that she had somehow lost her grasp on his arousal along the way, and her hands were now desperately tugging at the hem of his shirt as she unsuccessful tried to work it up his body.

Zoro assisted her, abandoning her breast just long enough to tug the shirt over his head and toss it away before latching on to the opposite mound. He smirked against her as he suckled hungrily, biting down with the perfect amount of pressure to pleasure but not to cause pain. By now, the swordsman knew exactly what drove his lover wild. Though he possibly had the world's worst sense of direction, he knew exactly how to navigate the redhead's body. She didn't mind when he got lost on his journey from time to time, retracing his steps along her skin and making her quiver in anticipation.

However, she was no longer in the mood to delay any longer. She tugged impatiently at the waistband of his pants, squirming and arching against him as he continued to work over her breasts with his skilled mouth.

"Zoro, please," she panted, her pelvis grinding restlessly against his stomach and feeling his hot length trapped between them. Her gloved hands smoothed over his bare back, making him growl darkly against her skin. The sound made her shiver as she was reminded of the strength and power this man possessed. She had by no means tamed him, and the dangerous ferocity inside him could sometimes be glimpsed at times like this when he was hot and hungry for her.

He pulled away from her breast with a wet pop, his eyes following the creamy mound as it bounced back from the suction of his lips. Slowly, his eyes lifted to meet hers, twin pools of black fire igniting her with their heat.

Any other woman would have been both terrified and helpless, but Nami was neither. "Inside me. Now," she whispered harshly, parting her thighs to show him just how wet and ready she was for him.

In an instant, Zoro's pants were gone, leaving him fully naked and Nami with her dress in disarray, heels and gloves still somehow intact. He settled between slender legs, his hand wrapping around his length to guide it to her opening. She whimpered as she felt the blunt head push against drenched lips, and for one tantalizing moment, she thought he was going to stop there, teasing her by making her wait for what she so desperately needed. But then he was pushing forward, entering her in one smooth, slow stroke, filling her up in the way that only Zoro could, until she felt stretched and complete.

"Ahh!" she moaned, instinctively arching up against him as slippery gloved hands struggled to grip his shoulders, She wrapped her legs around him, ankles crossing at the base of his spine, and Zoro couldn't help but groan when the position forced her body to squeeze him a little tighter.

His thrusts were neither hurried nor especially deep, but thanks to the prior ministrations of his tongue and the sheer eroticism of their little dress up game, she found herself already astoundingly close to her peak.

Zoro buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweetness of her skin as his hips glided forward and back against her thighs, his movements strong and sure and powerful as he took them both to the heights of pleasure. Nami trembled beneath him, too enraptured to be embarrassed about how quickly she was coming undone for him.

His shaft slid into her with the same silky ease that her satin-encased hands smoothed over the shifting muscles of his back. She could feel her womanhood growing tighter and tighter around him as the pleasure coursing through her veins ran hotter, brighter.

Sensing he had her precariously on the brink, Zoro let his tongue trace her jaw line until he came to her ear. He gave the lobe a soft bite before whispering a simple command in her ear. "Come for me."

The sensual rasp of his voice ensured she could no longer deny him. Her body went ridged for a short moment before she trembled violently in his arms, consumed by the inevitable supernova of heat and light. She heard him groan as she clamped down around him, legs squeezing and spasming around his waist, but she couldn't seem to open her eyes and watch him. The fragments of brilliant color behind her eyelids had robbed her of command over her own body.

He moaned again, his voice desperate, helpless. It was a beautiful sound and Nami clung to him tighter as she felt hard muscles tremble beneath gloved fingertips. The steady rhythm of his thrusting hips faltered. His body tensed, and the familiar sensation of his warm seed flooding her womb accompanied his soft cry of surrender.

He collapsed on top of her, but the weight of his body was familiar and soothing as they both floated down from their high, sweat slicked bodies quivering among tangled sheets. Gradually, the navigator was able to open sleepy eyes. Zoro's green head of hair came into view as it was still tucked into the crook of her shoulder. A look past that revealed his muscled backside in all its naked glory, and past that the remaining laundry that she had not yet put away.

Deciding that her lover's unclothed body was far more appealing than chores, she remained comfortably pinned beneath him, letting her hands glide over him soothingly. She swept her palms over the broadness of his back before caressing upward to massage his neck and run satin-clad fingers along his scalp. He gave a contented sigh, practically melting into her as she pampered him in the afterglow.

"Don't ever get rid of this outfit," he rasped against her neck before pressing his lips to her skin in a lazy kiss.

"I won't," she promised, then teasingly added, "but maybe I'll just store it in the closet forever. It's clearly too dangerous to wear it around you."

Zoro chuckled as he held her against him and rolled them both over so she was now settled on top. Nami couldn't help but notice that although he had gone soft, he was still intimately nestled inside her.

She found herself looking into his dark eyes as he spoke, and though the lustful fire inside them was gone they were still full of warmth. "If you wear it in public, I promise I'll behave, but once I get you alone, know that you'll be in for it."

Nami giggled, bracing her palms on his chest as she leaned down to kiss him. "Maybe next time, _you_ should dress up for _me_."

Zoro chuckled. "I look terrible in little black dresses, and I can never find one in my size."

At this, the redhead couldn't help but laugh, swatting at him playfully. He easily caught her wrist and tugged her down, rolling her to the side so that she was spooned safely against his front.

Nami sighed in contentment, loving the feel of his hard body cradling hers. She didn't even care that she had clothes left to put away or that the light was on. She didn't care that she still had her gloves on and her dress was still bunched around her stomach, although she did sleepily kick off her heels, hearing them fall off the bed in a series of twin thumps. Hell, she didn't even care that the door was still unlocked. Everybody knew about them anyway and should know better than to pop into either of their rooms unannounced.

She felt Zoro tug a sheet over them before showering her shoulder with soft kisses. Before she could even murmur how good it felt, she was asleep.

XXXXX


End file.
